


Here Comes The Sun

by lightshinesthru



Series: Tomorrow Is a Long Time [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcyland, Everyone lives, F/M, Gratuitous changing of timelines, M/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Well not everyone, but the important and likeable ones do, in retrospect i may have lied about this being canon compliant, mildly canon compliant, more spysassins than you can shake a stick at, more tags to come, totally forgot to mention LOOOOOTTSSS of profanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightshinesthru/pseuds/lightshinesthru
Summary: In 2013, Darcy helps stop an alien invasion...again and lands herself on the radar of a covert organization...again. Or the one where Kingsman wants to recruit Darcy.





	1. It Seems Like Years Since It’s Been Here

**Author's Note:**

> This will have more POV shifts. Though I do love Darcy's POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's actual first meeting with Kingsman was not in London.

_2012 (Shortly before the clusterfuck known as the Chitauri Invasion of New York)_

 

He leaned against the bar sipping what was quite frankly the worst whiskey he’d ever had the displeasure of drinking. Adjusting his glasses he studied his mark from the other end of the bar. The place was a hovel and unbearably hot. The music was loud and not at all to his taste. The décor was seedy in way that only American bars seemed to be able to achieve. Even the dingiest tavern in Europe had some old world charm. The counter of the current pub was lacquered with pictures of patrons and staff members in various states of dress and undress. For all that the place was not to his tastes, he could see the appeal for the average person. Individuals and groups dined and drank casually with the occasional shout of laughter. The staff seemed to recognize and greet regular customers and extend hospitality to new patrons.

 

However, he was here for a specific purpose, or rather person. The young woman was engrossed by her phone and appeared to be texting, quite rapidly. He couldn’t understand why he was sent thousands of miles to try and recruit a lone college student. She was pretty enough with long dark hair and a lovely figure. Though her eyes were glued to her phone, he recalled they were remarkable shade of blue. Still, Merlin didn’t recruit anyone solely based on their appearance and there were no current openings at the table.

 

He made his way to the young woman and leaned against the bar next to her. He turned slightly towards her and pasted a charming smile on. He knew it was charming because many men and women and specifically commented on the fact that his smile was quite a potent weapon.

 

“Pardon me…”

 

“No.”

 

She didn’t look up and didn’t even pause in her texting. He knew some of the older knights lamented the new fixation with technology, but he had never seen someone quite so abrupt while on a phone. In fact, the older agents had been able to access such technology for a great deal longer than most people due to the advanced technology.

 

“I don’t mean to disturb, but I was wondering…”

 

“Not interested.”

 

She still had not even looked up and had her phone at such an angle that he couldn’t see the screen without being more obvious than was necessary. There was a half-finished drink in front of her. It looked like the remnants of a frozen margarita. He contemplated dosing the beverage and taking her to a more secure location where he could discuss her possible future with Kingsman.

 

Usually, the accent was enough to gain favor, especially with American women. This particular woman seemed immune to his other charms. Flattery, he decided was a time-honored tool in his arsenal.

 

“You’re quite adept with your…”

 

She looked up and her gaze seemed to flicker over his appearance in an assessing manner that was uncanny on a civilian. Her lips turned down at the corners and her face took on a look of censure. The look led him to trail off because it was eerily similar to a disgusted Merlin. After months of training and years of working together, he had a healthy respect for a look of that nature.

 

“Are you incapable of understanding basic English? Leave me alone.”

 

“Please, let me apologize. I’ve upset you and that wasn’t my intention. I’m James, by the way.” He held out his hand and she looked between it and his face as though it was covered in filth. She went to take a drink of her beverage and eyed it then looked back at him before sliding it away. He wanted to be insulted, but the distrust proved she was more perceptive than most. He truly hoped that it wasn’t personal experience that led to that distrust.

 

The young woman motioned for the bartender and ordered some type of shot he didn’t recognize, but he hadn’t done shots since that night in…no he didn’t ever think of that mission. He still couldn’t visit that city. He lowered his hand as the bartender came over and gave him a disgusted look. Honestly, he’d never had such terrible luck with a mark. Well, except that once.

 

There was a soft Scottish voice in his ear, “I’ve no’ seen you strike out so terribly since that redhead. What was her name again?”

 

The cocky bastard. He knew James couldn’t defend himself right now, not with the mark right next to him and sitting in public. The young woman glanced around and seemed to finally see something of which she approved. A moment later two burly men escorted him, none too gently, from the establishment. Their grips seemed unnecessarily rough and he rather thought he might have bruises. Breaking their hold and having them incapacitated would take moments, but he was supposed to keep a low profile. The taller of the two told him not to come back. Merlin was cackling in his ear and he couldn’t recall the last time someone actually forced him out of an establishment. Certainly it was over 20 years ago, which made him feel incredibly old. Now Merlin was going to add notes to his file and justify all of the ridiculous extra trainings he worked so hard to avoid. All of this trouble because a tiny co-ed somehow managed to get him ousted from a seedy American bar.

 

“Why, in the name of everything good and holy do you want that tiny menace working for us?”

 

“If you have to ask that after she made you and then had you removed from a bar then you’re even dimmer than I believed.” Merlin was still chuckling, the little shit.

 

“She didn’t make me. Clearly, she just doesn’t care for distinguished men. Perhaps we should recruit a leather clad ruffian. Galahad might enjoy that.”

 

“What’s your handler want with me 00-thinks no means yes?” The short brunette stepped out of the shadowed doorway. Apparently he really did need remedial training because he hadn’t even noticed her.

 

“I don’t know what you mean. A handler?” He arranged his expression into a look of innocence and charm. Galahad was much better at the look, but James was no slouch either.

 

“Can it dick cheese. I wasn’t born yesterday and I know when I’m being watched. Who are you and what do you want?”

 

Americans and their colorful colloquialisms. He stepped toward her but stopped when he heard the familiar buzz of a live taser. “You have got to be joking.”

 

“Not even a little bit. You don’t come any closer or I hit you with enough voltage to drop an elephant or at least piss it off. I wouldn’t ever tase an elephant though, that’s just cruel.” He had difficulty following the tangent, but had no doubt that her threat was not an idle one.

 

“Tell me who you are. Now.”

 

“Lancelot, you’ve mucked this up enough. I’m handling it from here.”

 

Merlin’s voice came out distorted and James couldn’t understand why he was using a modulator. It seemed unlikely she would have heard his actual voice at any time.

 

“I represent an agency working to keep the world safe but unencumbered by the bureaucracy of governmental control and sanctions. We operate at the highest levels of discretion and are interested in offering you a position Ms. Lewis. If you would accompany my agent, we can proceed to a secure location and debrief you. I’m sure you’ll understand that we don’t wish to conduct our business affairs in back alleys.”

 

‘Ms. Lewis’ almost doubled over in her laughter. And it was apparently genuine as she had tears in her eyes from the amusement. James couldn’t help his lips twitching and suppressing a chuckle because it wasn’t often that Merlin found himself at the wrong end of someone’s humor. He was ever doling out the ribbings but rarely found himself taking them. It was enough to soften his opinion of the woman. Perhaps she would be a welcome addition, one that could rid the handler of the stick up his arse. Merlin was grumbling in his ear and words such as audacity, cheeky, and baggage may have been used. When she calmed and was wiping her eyes she tucked the taser back into her bag. James thought he might be insulted that she didn’t see him as a threat. He was quite deadly and dangerous, thank you very much. She pulled her phone out and held it to her ear.

 

“Did you hear all that sugar lips? Aww, baby you say such sweet things so I have to call you that. Nah, I’m good. Don’t think they’re actually a threat. Just dumber than a box of hair for thinking I’d go somewhere with a covert who’s trying to recruit me. Puh-lease. I wouldn’t even have been that clueless before tall, blond, and studly landed. Don’t worry sugar lips, you’re my favorite. No, you don’t need to talk to the well-dressed spy. Ugh, yes I’m sure. The longer you keep me here the more likely it is that he loses his patience and steals me away. I totally am, sometimes. I’ll meet you in a mo’.”

 

“Like I said before. Not Interested, but thanks for thinking of me. I have a job and my Janie-bear couldn’t survive without me. Toodles.”

 

She turned as though meaning to leave but faced him and Merlin again. Because James was certain that the message was as much, if not more for his handler than himself.

 

“Just so you know, if you keep harassing me I’ll send someone _truly_ terrifying after you.”

 

She bared her teeth in feral grin and James actually believed her. He suddenly understood why Merlin wanted to hire her. Ms. Lewis was completely unassuming, possessed enough skill to detect a spy, apparently had some cache with other operatives, and was slightly terrifying in her own right.

 

Ms. Lewis sauntered out of the alley and walked to the main street. He followed a safe distance behind her out of the alley and through the streets. She walked several blocks before stopping outside of a slightly less seedy bar. Perhaps this town only housed establishments that violated most health codes. She stopped in front of an average height man in a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a loosened tie, and a pair of dress slacks. Ms. Lewis grabbed the tie and pulled him down for short but passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. James would not have thought him to be her type. The man with her glanced up and his gaze narrowed. Oh fuck. James knew that face. From the single biggest clusterfuck of his Kingsman career.

 

Merlin’s burr was soft in his ear, “Wasn’t he in Budapest?”


	2. It’s Been A Long Cold Lonely Winter

There was a thud from inside the apartment and Eggsy made an executive decision to enter the room without Merlin’s go-ahead. He kicked the door in and entered the room with his gun raised. There was a brief moment of surprise as he took in the scene. The double agent was on floor twitching with the prongs of a taser embedded near his balls. The young woman quickly reset the device and aimed it at him. Her gaze was steady and her finger gripped the trigger tightly. He raised his hands and removed his finger from the trigger of his gun. Most civvies would assume he was safe, but he added his best innocent smile into the mix for good measure.

 

“Nice try, but this isn’t my first rodeo. Put the gun on the table and slide it towards me, _slowly_. One false move and you’ll be joining your friend over there.”

 

“Just to be clear, he ain’t my friend. I’m here on retrieval. I know some people want to have a word or two with him.”

 

Eggsy telegraphed every movement and slowly turned on the safety before placing the gun on the coffee table. He gently slid the weapon towards the woman. She kept the taser trained on him and picked up the weapon without moving her gaze from him. Looking around the room he had time to assess the flat more thoroughly. There was broken furniture and decorative pieces around the room. Eggsy’s gaze went back to the woman and he noticed the tremor in her hands when she had both weapons. His jaw tightened at the darkening bruises on her cheek and throat. Biting back a growl he noted her torn shirt and clenched his fists. The woman’s breathing altered the longer she stood there. Her pale skin lost even more color and her breathing became rapid and shallow. Eggsy was more familiar than he cared to admit with the after effects of an abusive episode. Merlin would be lucky if he managed to bring in the double agent. Eggsy had some fairly strong feelings about abusive men.

 

“Why don’t you sit. I’ll secure this piece of shite and we’ll take care of him from here. He won’ bovver you no more.”

 

She seemed to almost collapse onto the couch but kept the taser in her hand. He slipped a proprietary set of zip tie cuffs on the still unconscious man. Maybe he was a little rough with the cuffs and maybe his foot slipped and kicked the bastard in the stomach a couple times.

 

Eggsy entered the small kitchen and found a glass and a bottle of Russian vodka he’d never seen before and he had been to Russia a few times. Pouring a few generous fingers of liquor into a glass he left the kitchen. When he returned to the living room the woman was still sitting on the couch with her taser gripped tighty. She was glaring at the man on the floor and looked ready to go after him again.

 

Eggsy approached her slowly and offered her the glass of vodka. She looked between it and him with obvious distrust. Even upset she still kept her head, it was impressive. Merlin definitely got it right with this one.

 

“I didn’t add anything. Swear down. I don’ drug women, ‘less it’s for work.”

 

She took the glass and set it on the table without drinking any. Eggsy huffed but couldn’t blame her, especially given the situation. He sat next to her but with enough distance so she didn’t feel crowded. He might not have any sympathy for the double agent on the floor, but his balls were still terrified of her.

 

Eggsy took the glass and drank a healthy swallow then held it out again. He opened his mouth and moved his tongue so she could see he swallowed the drink. Shit, that vodka was aces. He needed to find some. She snorted and let out a shaky laugh. She finally sat the taser on her lap and took the drink. He grinned when she tossed back the contents of the entire glass. Her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk before she swallowed the alcohol. If he wasn’t so gone on Harry he might want to marry the woman.

 

“You’re not like the other one.”

 

“The other one?”

 

“Fancy accent, suit, and glasses. You guys are hella obvious. Might want to re-think the uniforms, bespoke doesn’t exactly scream covert.”

 

“If you want to take it up with the boss he’d like to meet you.” Eggsy pulled a card from his jacket and handed it to her. She turned the card over a couple of times in her hand. The thick cream cardstock had the Kingsman ‘K’ embossed on the front. The card had an address and time on the back.

 

“I’m not going to some pre-arranged meeting set by anyone in your agency. I’m not actually stupid, though your boss still seems to think I don't know my ass from a hole in the ground. Is this some kind of test to see if I’m a moron?”

 

“Nah, if you was we wouldn’t be interested.” He grabbed the card back from her and chuckled at her muttered ‘Rude.’ Eggsy wrote a number under the time on the back of the card.

 

“Thas’ my personal cell. Text where and when you want to meet and I’ll bring my guv’nor.”

 

She gave him a wide and genuine smile. “Good to know they finally hired someone useful. Please take out the trash when you leave and I’ll be in touch. Fuck, now I need to find another intern. I can’t believe I kissed a Nazi.”

 

Eggsy nodded and winced as Merlin spelled out in detail the shit assignments and trainings in store for giving personal information to a civilian who had not signed an NDA or been officially recruited. Eggsy didn’t blame her for taking precautions. Kingsman still had trouble understanding that not everyone thought you could trust a person just because they had a fancy accent. If Merlin really wanted to recruit this woman, then he needed alter his approach.

 

The woman handed him his gun which he holstered before heading to the HYDRA agent. He grunted and as he hefted the man over his shoulder. Fucking perfect, the bastard pissed himself. Now he needed to have his suit cleaned.  

 

“Look forward to hearing from you, love.”

 

“You owe my Janie a new door. It was unlocked, you fucking drama queen.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I made Ian HYDRA. I know. I couldn't help it. He may or may not return later in this story.


	3. And You See A Girl’s Brown Body Dancing Through The Turquoise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Harry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGoodness! You guys are amazing! With the kudos and the comments and the reading! I'm so glad people are enjoying this, because I seriously thought no one would want to read this pairing.

It had been a little over a week since the “incident” at their flat. Darcy finally decided to meet with the agent. She arranged to meet with him at a bar that she had been to several times with Jane and Thor. The bar was quiet and the owner and staff knew them. As an added benefit, they were one of the few bars willing to toss out people who didn’t understand that no means no, not maybe or yes. Darcy made it a point to find bars like this in every city she visited, or at least a bar that would add the service of an ass kicking if she asked nicely. It was more common in bars owned by women and this one was similar. The owner, Sheldon, had been a football coach in the States before leaving the country with his adorkable former colleague. His former colleague, now husband, was a teacher at a secondary school and they were some of her favorite people.

 

Darcy took a seat in a booth near the bar, but had the wall at her back. The location allowed her the best view of the establishment and entrance but was close enough to the bar that she could signal Shel if she needed an assist. Darcy already mentioned she was meeting with some people and asked Shel to keep an eye on the table, just in case. Darcy wasn’t a total slouch when it came to self-defense, but was smart enough to know she needed to stack the deck in her favor when she was meeting with legit spysassins. The young man was clearly in excellent shape and she expected the other agent to be older and perhaps less fit, but she wasn’t going to assume. Because to paraphrase her mentor, assuming gets you dead.

 

Darcy arrived two hours early and sent the text from the bar. She was going to have the tactical advantage in every way possible. Gripping her taser tightly under the table she smiled in thanks when the bartender delivered a pint. She kept her phone on the table top and had to stop herself from repeatedly checking the time. She was expecting some curmudgeonly old dickbag to enter the bar with the agent, but boy howdy was she off the mark. The agents, because this man was definitely an agent, entered the bar with a confidence that was intimidating as hell. The older man wore a charcoal gray pinstripe bespoke suit, because you didn’t get lines like that from off the rack clothes. He had on a crisp white button down shirt and a blue and white striped tie. Damn, that was a sweet ass suit. The younger man was dressed, well more casually would be the kindest phrase. He wore a baseball cap, to the side, ugh, just who does that anymore? He was lucky she met him before or she would probably already have written him off, but then she suspected that might be the point. He wore tight jeans, tennis shoes with wings? Sweet baby Jesus, who let this kid dress himself? His jacket was silky looking and black with some gold designs. Despite the eyesore of the outfit, and really who was she to judge fashion, she could see that the items were all top quality designers. She would bet the outfit cost more than half her wardrobe combined, so she tried to set her judgement aside. The younger agent with the amazing jawline waved and trotted over to her. He was like some overgrown puppy. He slid into the wooden booth across from her. The man with him was tall and slim but with a clear musculature beneath his suit. He slid into the seat across from her and handed a beer to the younger agent.

 

“Ms. Lewis it’s a genuine pleasure to make your acquaintance. This young man hasn’t stopped speaking about you since he came back. Though in fairness, you’ve been the talk of the agency for over a year.”

 

His smile was warm and seemed genuine. The lines around his eyes crinkled and Darcy’s heart sort of stuttered in her chest. Holy shitballs, that smile should be classified as a weapon of mass destruction. She couldn’t help but think that if this man approached her initially she might have had a different reaction than with the other agent. Probably not, because she was totally with someone at the time and Darcy didn’t play around when she was in a relationship, but if she ever had it would totally have been for someone like this.  

 

“Um, thanks? Sorry, it’s just you’re not what I expected. Are you some senior agent I have to meet first?”

 

“Ah yes, as to that. I’m sure you’ll understand we don’t make it a habit of discussing our…affairs in public. I’ve been assured you are able to be discreet. You’ll understand that’s rather a necessity in our line of work.”

 

“He always so good at saying everything and nothing at once?” She looked glanced at the younger agent with an arched brow because she had no idea if she could trust them. She knew of their ‘agency’ in a general way, but nothing specific enough to convince her that she would be safe with them. Nat would probably kill her for even meeting with them. She _hated_ these guys.

 

“He can run circles ‘round ya. ‘S for sure. Look, I know you don’t trust ‘em. I sure didn’t, but H…he’s a good bloke.”

 

He glanced at the older agent and blushed. And the older agent had this disgustingly adorably fond look on his face. Well, that was even more unexpected. She was given to understand that Kingsman was about as progressive as the South Glade Mission Church.

 

“Tell me more about the job. I’m not good enough to be an agent, so what do you want from me?”

 

“Actually, I think you have many of the skills necessary to make a splendid agent, but no that’s not the reason we’re interested. You have a unique combination of talents we want for our organization. I’ve read some of your undergraduate work and the thesis you started, certainly some interesting ideas.”

 

“Why would you subject yourself to undergraduate rants against the geopolitical ramifications of cultural hegemony?”

 

“Quite simply, Ms. Lewis, because we needed to assess your viability as a candidate for one of our most important positions. That is all I can say here. If you’re interested you have the address where we can be located.”

 

“So that’s…it?”

 

“Well I rather hoped we might share a civilized conversation over a pint.”

 

Darcy was more than a little disappointed. She had built up this tense meeting where secrets or even names were shared and she was brought a bit more into _the know_. It made sense, they needed to limit the information shared in public spaces and they wouldn’t know who was present or what tech she might have in the area. Still, it was all so…anticlimactic.

 

“Call me Darcy. Ms. Lewis makes me feel like a kid being called into the principal’s office…again.”

 

“Oi, you too? Felt like I was there three times a day at least.”

 

She held out a fist and he bumped knuckles with her. “Trouble maker twin powers activate.” He fairly bounced with excitement.

 

“You gotta make him be nice to her so she stays. You know how grumpy he gets when things don’t go his way.”

 

“My dear boy, I appreciate your belief that I wield some sort of mystical power to remove surliness, but it’s misplaced. I believe you’ve met one of our handlers. You actually convinced him to stop his active recruitment for a time. The agent you met is rather terrified of you.”

 

“Me? I didn’t even tase him.” Darcy leaned back and watched the two men. They sat much closer than necessary. Arms pressed against each other. When one moved the other followed and when their eyes met it wasn’t just sexual. The older agent’s eyes and posture softened just slightly and their cheeks both pinked a smidge. It was so cute she thought she might get a cavity, but was also super hot. How weird was that?

 

“You reminded him of someone. Another formidable woman from years ago.” That damn smile again, all genuine and charming. She was really glad this guy hadn’t been sent the first go round. Probably she would have made a total ass of herself. The younger agent grinned and winked, because totally knew what she was thinking. What a shitty time for her lady parts to sit up and take notice.

 

“You would know, I suppose.” She picked up her beer and took several long drinks draining the glass. The young agent looked like a mix between impressed and stunned. The older agent had a look somewhere between amused and exasperated. It looked a teensy bit like the look he gave his counterpart.

 

“So I never did catch your names.”

 

“We never did provide them. So it’s an understandable error.”

 

“Dick.” She muttered. Darcy waved to the bartender and ordered another beer and ignored the snort from the younger man. Hah! Take that secret agent man.

 

“Should I just call you Harold and Maude?”

 

“I beg your pardon?” The older agent stiffened slightly.

 

“Hey, look it’s no big deal. Consenting adults and all. I’m just surprised because the last I heard, you guys didn’t really hire men from the other side of the tracks or accept…’non-traditional’ relationships.”

 

“You’re referring to the film? That hardly seems your style.”

 

“What because I’m a Millennial I can’t have pop culture knowledge from before 1990? Also that’s like a pretty famous movie with a killer soundtrack. Nice dodge on the question.” The older agent tilted his beer in salute with a smirk. Still totally avoiding the question, the ass.

 

“He’s always making assumptions about what younger people know. Didn’t think I’d ever seen My Fair Lady before. Pfft. I got a mum and a sister don’t I?”

 

“If you two are quite finished having a laugh at my expense.”

 

“I’m like 99% sure that’s just started.” Darcy just shrugged, because it was totally the truth. The young agent let out another snort and tried to play it off as a cough.

 

“As I was saying, if you agree to the job and meet us at the address you’ll be fully briefed.”

 

“How do I know I can trust you? I mean I just hired a HYDRA spy as an intern, I’m not feeling super confident in my gut instincts.” Normally Darcy thought she read people pretty well, but Ian the Intern had been a nasty surprise. Also since when the fuck was HYDRA still a thing? Those Nazi fascist bastards were supposedly wiped out back during World War II.

 

“We all have lapses, but overall you seem quite adept at discerning a person’s nature. Do try not to be too hard on yourself. I’m pleased to see your injuries are healing. If you should need any medical attention don’t hesitate to contact us. Now, I believe we need to be on our way. Again, Darcy, it’s been a pleasure and we look forward to hearing from you.”

 

“See ya.”

 

The two men slid out of the booth and exited the bar moving with a sort of deadly grace. She sipped her beer and eased the death grip she had on her taser. Well shit. Now she was fucking curious. A curious Darcy was dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's been a difficult one for some reason. I'm working on the next chapter which is likely where we'll meet Merlin. Oh yeah!
> 
> I have no idea how Glee snuck its way into this. I watched the show for a while and I loved Coach Beiste. But I've read maybe a couple fics from the Fandom, so Sheldon and Will just sort of showed up. And Will was even more of a surprise. I hope no one is offended in regards to them and their relationship. I don't know if they will be back at any point. Also it's not explicit. 
> 
> I hope no one is offended by the Cat Stevens reference, some people view him very negatively. Harold and Maude is possibly triggering for some people as there are discussions of suicide throughout the film, but it's also a lovely piece of cinema.


	4. Carving Deep Blue Ripples In The Tissues Of Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy visits Kingsman and meets Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr that I don't really do much on except like and re-post stuff, but it's there if anyone wants to message me.

If she was honest with herself one of the reasons she finally visited the shop was boredom. Darcy was sick of listening to Jane and Thor’s vigorous and enthusiastic sexing. Noise cancelling head phones did not work when the God of Thunder and Fertility was getting his freak on with a tiny astrophysicist. Erik checked himself into an inpatient mental health treatment program and seemed to be doing well. Darcy visited him just about every day. He seemed more himself, but still had days where was lost in his mind and didn’t even recognize her when she visited.

 

After a week and a half Darcy couldn’t stop herself from visiting the address on the card. She looked it up online first, because she might not get every square inch of her ass kicked if she researched a bit before heading into the lion’s den. And seriously, a tailor shop? It explained the suits and the snotty upper crust attitude she’d been told about regarding Kingsman, but she was baffled by the concept. Hiding in plain sight was one thing, but this was flaunting their organization. The logos were the same and it didn’t take a genius to notice the pinky ring and the Kingsman emblems all over the shop and website. Seriously, worst. Spies. Ever. She tried hacking the site, because she was pretty sure that there were some shenanigans going on behind the seemingly innocuous order forms and price points. Fuck, who spent that much on a suit? It was like the GDP of Palau.

 

Darcy took the Underground to the Piccadilly Circus Station and walked the short distance to the tailor on Savile Row. The location was small from the outside but reeked of old money. There were some suits put on display in the window. The street itself was probably the cleanest one in the city. Entering the business she glanced up at the bell over the door that gave a discreet tinkle. She only had a moment to really look around the shop. It was filled but orderly and smelled like pipe tobacco and wood polish. Darcy tried not to go near the fabrics but her hands itched to run over the various cloths and patterns. A slightly shorter than average height man with graying hair and a debonair look approached her with a smile.

 

“Yes, miss. How may I be of assistance?”

 

“I…I’m looking for a…tall man, suit, brown hair.”

 

“I do apologize, but I would need a name to properly assist you.” She noticed a slight stiffening of the man’s posture and an edge creep into his still totally polite tone. Brits were masters at inflection, it was impressive.

 

“Look, he refused to give me a name. I’m Darcy Lewis and if you tell whoever is probably already watching that I’m here I bet someone will hop to it.” His posture immediately eased and he smiled with twinkle in his eye.

 

“Ah, of course, Ms. Lewis please accept my apologies. May I fetch you a refreshment while you wait? Coffee, tea, scotch?”

 

“No offense, but I don’t plan on drinking anything some stranger hands me.” The refreshment was way more tempting than it should be, because she would bet the booze they served was so much better than anything she’d ever tasted.

 

“Indeed miss. May I say, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

 

“How the fuck does everyone here know me?” She felt like she should curb her rampant swearing just because it felt almost blasphemous in this place. Most people found Darcy's foul mouth charming after getting to know her.

 

"Word travels quickly among some groups. You might be surprised, but certain types of people are the absolute worst gossips.”

 

“If I ask your name, will you actually tell me?” She liked this guy, he had a sly sense of humor. Darcy was relatively certain he could lay someone out with an insult and they wouldn’t realize it for several days.

 

“I’m called Dagonet, Miss Lewis.”

 

“Please, call me Darcy.”

 

“Indeed, Darcy. We were rather worried that you might not accept the invitation.” She looked up and saw the older agent, now that man can wear a suit. Today was a jet black three piece with a crisp white shirt and blood red tie.

 

“Hey there, guy whose name I still don’t know.”

 

“Dagonet, could you please bring some tea, sandwiches, and biscuits?”

 

“Of course, sir.” Dagonet nodded toward her. It was almost a bow, damn that was new.

 

“Darcy, if you would follow me we can meet in the conference room.”

 

“Fine, I suppose I’ve come this far.” She followed him up some stairs and after a couple turns she entered a room that made her wrinkle her nose. There were unsmiling portraits of old white men who seemed to scowl at her presence in their sanctum. The agent gestured to an empty chair at his right and sat at the head of the table.

 

“I must say, I’m pleased you decided to meet with us.”

 

“So you ready to spill any details?”

 

“My name is Harry Hart and the young man you met is known as Eggsy. You seem to be familiar with Kingsman, which I must say is surprising. We’re not commonly known outside of a very few circles. I don’t suppose you would share how you know of our existence?”

 

“You suppose correctly Mr. Hart. I thought there was someone else in charge? Some old prick with a metaphorical stick up his ass.”

 

“Ah, that would be Chester. He’s no longer with us, you’ll understand I’m not too broken up about his passing. And please, call me Harry.”

 

“So you’re in charge of Kingsman? That might explain some of the changes.”

 

“Indeed. You’ll be pleased to know Eggsy’s closest friend and former candidate is a woman who also sits at the table.”

 

“Nice job on the progressive steps. Guessing that wouldn’t have gone over well with the last Arthur.”

 

“How on earth…”

 

“I have my ways. I’m curious about Eggsy’s code name. Care to fill a girl in?”

 

“So it would seem. Eggsy actually has two code names, though one is more of a title and rarely used in the field.”

 

“Please, I am begging you, tell me one of the code names is Guinevere.” Harry tried to keep from smirking. It was futile in the end. For a spy and a rich or titled guy, he was pretty decent.

 

“If you decide to enter the candidacy process then we would provide relevant details as needed, such as code names and access to our system. Incidentally, I would like to introduce Merlin. He’s the head of our command center, codename: Camelot.”

 

“Was he the handler with the other agent?”

 

“Indeed he was. I believe once James meets you again you’ll get along famously. I’ve never seen a table filled with so many troublemakers.”

 

A door opened and she vaguely heard Harry introduce ‘Merlin’. She felt the final piece of the puzzle fall into place when she saw a familiar bald Scotsman.

 

“You!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER! Woohoo! I mean it's not like a crazy did someone die one, but it's a little cliff.


	5. For The Sparkling Waves Are Calling You To Kiss Their White Lace Tips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while. Not as long as some stories I've written, awkward. At any rate, this chapter was the worst. This was originally meant to be a flashback chapter. I tried writing from different perspectives and nothing worked. Basically, I realized the chapter became an entire backstory all on its own. Stupid brain can't do anything easy. Once I turned the focus back to the present I felt a bit better. It's not my favorite, but I think it will do for the moment. Because you all are so wonderful there will TWO chapters posted! Again, I love feedback, who doesn't?

“You!”

 

Darcy had jumped up at seeing him tipping her chair over and nearly growling. Harry leaned back in the seat at the head of the table and crossed his leg. Merlin could just see that the smug arse was preparing for some entertainment at his expense. Darcy was seething and he almost expected to see steam from her ears. Her cheeks were flushed and her fists were clenching and unclenching at her sides. ~~~~

 

“Merlin, how wonderful. You never mentioned you’d met our newest recruit." Harry's oh so pleasant demeanor didn't fool him. He was going to hear about this ad nauseam for the foreseeable future. 

 

“Indeed. Darcy, it’s a pleasure to see you again.” He tried not to be too obvious in his appreciation. She was as lovely as he remembered and still as fiery. Merlin had never really experienced her temper directed at him and he perhaps enjoying the physical effects of her temper more than was appropriate. In fairness to him, Darcy's passion whether it be murderous rage or something more pleasurable looked very similar. Her cheeks were flushed red, her hair wild, and her eyes bright. Merlin could admit his interest in this moment was extremely inconvenient. He subtly shifted behind one of the chairs. 

 

“Well then it’s entirely yours. I’m out of here.” She grabbed her purse and turned to leave before turning back to him. “No, before I go, you need to tell me how long you’ve been stalking me you sick bastard.”

 

“Stalking? I tracked you through agency appropriate means. For a job, I might add.” He glanced at Harry who made a sound suspiciously close to snort. The unbelievable git. While technically true, he and Harry knew that he wasn't being honest. He looked into her for a job, but he knew that wasn't the only reason for his interest. And Merlin could admit to himself he spent more time that would be considered healthy trying to find information on her background. 

  

“Well you can shove your job up your tight Scottish ass.” Turning to Harry she leveled an icy stare, not that it would phase an agent like him. “You assholes better stay away or I’ll send my brother after you and then if there’s anything left I’ll send my sister after you. And then there won’t be enough of you left to find.”

 

Dagonet entered with a tray and gracefully side stepped Darcy as she stormed out of the office. The older tailor and guardsman looked ready to take them both to task. Worse, he looked ready to leave with the tea, and Merlin was in need of a strong brew laced with an even stronger whiskey. Dagonet placed the tea on the table and left no doubt plotting some revenge. He and Merlin had a somewhat fractious relationship at times.

 

“Well that could have gone better.”

 

“Master of understatement as usual, Harry.”

 

“Merlin, if you know her why didn’t you mention this and why in God’s name would you recommend her when she loathes you? You would have to work together and that hardly seems likely now.”

 

“It’s possible that I underestimated how angry she would be at seeing me.”

 

“How do you even know her? She’s an American, young, and never been overseas before that you could find. I’m quite sure you’ve not been to America this century.”

 

“You aren’t here all the time and don’t know everything I do Harry.”

 

Harry paused as he raised the tea cup. Merlin could see his mind working and the moment his friend realized what he was so studiously avoiding. The grin that lit Harry’s features was positively maniacal. He was never going to let this go, and worse that wanker who called himself Merlin’s best friend was going to ensure that Darcy Lewis was in Merlin’s path for his own twisted amusement. Some days he really missed the old stoat. Chester had been ruthless but not the sharpest tool in the shed and easily directed. Harry, much as Merlin would never admit it aloud, was almost too perceptive for his own good. Merlin drank his tea and watched the monster in the suit silently plan his destruction.


	6. You Thought The Leaden Winter Would Bring You Down Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy needs a drink. Eggsy and Roxy give her an assist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is wicked pissed in this chapter. There's maybe a bit more profanity than usual. I just head canon Darcy as a totally foul mouthed. And I'm pretty sure she learned some of it from friends. 
> 
> TWO CHAPTERS! Because I love you all. I'm working on the next chapter. Hopefully it won't take as long. 
> 
> HUGE THANK YOU! To everyone kudos-ing, reading, commenting, bookmarking, etc.

Darcy stormed out of the room and would have slammed the door except Dagonet came in at the same time. She was in such a rage that she took a wrong turn in the store. It didn’t look big enough to get lost in, but clearly she was wrong. Fucking spies and their stupid secret lairs. As she was back tracking Eggsy and a petite woman came from around a corner. The adorable bastard grinned and trotted over to her quickly noting her mood. Darcy struggled not to punch him because it probably wasn’t his fault and would just hurt her hand.

 

“What’s wrong? Ain’t you supposed to be in a meeting wiv Harry and Mer…”

 

“Did you know? About that wheezing bag of dick tips and…just forget it. Where’s the exit?”

 

The woman looked a bit horrified, language she guessed wasn’t quite up to par. Eggsy looked like he was fighting laughter. Thankfully he was in a suit again, she so needed some eye candy. His suit was a charcoal gray with a lilac shirt and polished black dress shoes. Fuck, how did he pull off pastels? The woman was gorgeous too and in a fitted chocolate brown suit and crisp white shirt. She had on a highly polished pair of ankle boots with a slight heel. They were adorable and Darcy would bet they cost more than a month of rent at her their flat. 

 

“We’re heading out for the afternoon. There’s a pub nearby we could get some drinks and maybe some chips.”

 

“Fine, but you’re buying. And I’m going to need like all the alcohol.”

 

“This is my mate, Roxy. Rox, this is Darcy Lewis.”

 

“A pleasure, Ms. Lewis. We’ve heard quite a lot about you.”

 

“Dagonet was right, spies are such gossips. Also, just call me Darcy.”

 

They led her out of the shop and Dagonet nodded to her and wished her a good day. Eggsy and Roxy seemed to be having a heated discussion that Darcy was pretty much electing to ignore because that cock faced twat waffle popped back into her life like nothing had happened. Like he hadn’t been prying into her life and having her followed for years. Darcy forced herself to unclench her fists when she felt her nails digging into her palms. Eggsy slowed his pace and walked next to her. She could feel his curiosity but he was going to buy her at least 3 beers and for real English chips before he got even a little bit of the story. They arrived to a small pub that had just enough lighting and comfortably padded benches. Eggsy and Roxy slid into the side facing the exit and Darcy into the bench across from them, though it grated that she couldn’t see the exit. Fuck, she was spending too much time with coverts. A waiter came over and Eggsy ordered their beers and chips. The waiter was really cute and if she hadn’t just seen ‘Merlin’ and had the full-on Ian experience recently then she might have flirted to an embarrassing degree. Their food and drinks arrived faster than she expected, which worked out nicely because she needed a fucking drink. Darcy downed the beer in several long swallows. She totally still had it. She hadn’t reigned supreme in college drinking competitions for nothing. Eggsy and Roxy both had slightly impressed and glazed looks. Sheesh, didn’t people drink beer for breakfast here? She didn’t get the big deal. Eggsy shook himself and flagged down the waiter for another beer who also looked impressed. Nice to know _some people_ appreciated her abilities. The drink arrived almost immediately and she managed to down half of it in short order.

 

“So things didn’t go well with Harry and Merlin, I’m assuming.”

 

“Well look who’s the cleverest witch of her age.”

 

“Is that all you yanks know about England? Harry Potter quotes.” 

 

“Nope. I know Monty Python ones too.” Darcy winked and bit back the snarkier reply. These two didn’t deserve her bitchiness.  

 

“Wha’ happened? You weren’t this upset over that bastard roughin’ you up.”

 

“You really didn’t know?” Darcy tried not to, but knew she sounded vulnerable. Because everyone in their whole stupid agency knew her and she was pretty sure it was because she was a complete joke to everyone there. She had some slight self-esteem issues. Sue her.

 

“You wasn’t upset meeting Harry. Did Merls do something?”

 

“That rotten dick cheese did plenty.”

 

“Are all Americans as…colorful as you?”

 

“I think you mean foul mouthed and crass. That would be a negatory, I’m just special.”

 

Darcy managed to finish her beer in a slightly more appropriate time. They ordered another round and really these two needed to catch up. Darcy bit into one of the chips and groaned. Fuck, Brits didn’t do much well with food but they owned when it came to chips. She ate a few more waiting for the beer. After the beer arrived and the increasingly attractive waiter left Eggsy and Roxy shared a glance.

 

“Whatever it is you think we know, we don’t. Merlin is very…circumspect. He has to be given his job.”

 

“So you and Merls? Wouldn’t have thought you’d go for his type.”

 

“Well I was younger, stupider, and he was more charming. Also sick hot and crazy in the sack. Like way creative.” She watched them both choke on their beers. Because ‘Merlin’ had been her secret for years and that was part of the problem. She had been too embarrassed to tell anyone about him.

 

“We are talking about Merlin? Bald, glasses, never smiles, and has no discernible sense of humor.” Darcy saluted her with a chip before answering. 

 

“The glasses are stupid. You guys need to stop with that shit. It’s painfully, sadly obvious. And if he dresses like he did today, then yeah I get why you wouldn’t think too much. But he’s hella ripped under those stupid cardigans and was sweet, and nice, and funny. Which makes it worse.”

 

“What exactly happened?” She must be at least a little buzzed to answer questions about Merlin to a complete stranger. But they knew him, better than she did, and wasn't that a kick in the pants. It had been a bit of a whirlwind, but amazing. As much as she hated to admit it. 

 

“It’s a longer story than you'll get from a few beers. Cliff Notes version, he left in the middle of the night without a note or anything. Then when I tried to get in touch he erased himself and I mean completely erased himself from everywhere. So I took the not so subtle hint and tried to forget. I just…I thought it was something real.” Darcy felt the anger and hurt building. “But I’m a moron, because he was just researching me for fucking job. Guess I passed. Lucky me.” Darcy hated being bitter and wallowing. But she was going to give herself the luxury for the moment.

 

“I know Merlin can be a bastard, he certainly was during our training, but he’s never been needlessly cruel. I can’t say what happened between you two, but I don’t believe he would have slept with you as a part of your candidacy. In fact, it’s prohibited to have any relations between a candidate and mentor, the power differential is too extreme. Also, until I arrived all the candidates were men so there was that added to the taboo. He shouldn’t have left, but perhaps there’s more to the story? Merlin isn’t terribly good with people, unless he’s ordering them around.”

 

Darcy was trying to decide if she should deck the woman or not. She didn’t want logic right now. She wanted to rant and blindly hate the asshole who shredded her self-confidence until she met Janie and Erik.

 

“Rox, babe, just drink your beer for the moment. He can be a right bastard. He’s moody, grumpy, and thinks he knows everything. The worst part is that he’s usually right. But  he loves rubbing it people’s faces.”

 

“Thank you! Yes, he’s is giant twat waffle and I hate him. With his stupid face and body and smile.”

 

“Wait, you’ve seen him smile? Harry said he’s seen it like once and they’ve been mates longer than I’ve been alive.”

 

Darcy sipped her beer and tried not to think of that stupid smile. Or that stupid fond look he got when he watched her and thought she wasn’t paying attention. Because she had worked really _really_ hard to forget those things. Darcy felt herself sniffle and blinked because obviously she was getting a cold because London was the worst. It totally was not tears because she wasn't sad, she was angry. 

 

“Eggsy! Roxy, my darling! How are you?”

 

Darcy recognized that voice. Turning she pasted an evil grin on her face because she so wanted to fuck with this ass again. “Well look what the cat dragged in.”

 

She _relished_ the look of, horror might be a step too far, but intense discomfort was enough. The agent was wearing a brown tartan suit with his hair perfectly styled. There was another agent next to him, slightly shorter and in a charcoal gray suit with a starched and perfectly white shirt. Honestly. How did they keep everything off of their white shirts? Darcy couldn’t stop stains no matter how much she tried.

 

“Ms. Lewis, we heard you were in town. It’s been some time.” She read between the lines with the not long enough piece.

 

“I’m James and this is my husband, Alistair.”

 

“We’re going to need a bigger table and stronger drinks.” James’s answering grin promised a fellow troublemaker and she was almost sure Roxy and Alistair groaned. Clearly, she had underestimated James when they first met.


	7. How His Naked Ears Were Tortured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy! It's a filler chapter and I'm sorry. Next chapter though is plotiness and Merlin POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention that James is alive in this story. As you may have seen last chapter. I'll go into that later as it will tie in with the plottier points of the story. Because there's also a story beyond the romantical piece.
> 
> As always, thank you so so so much to everyone reading, commenting, bookmarking, kudo-ing, etc. Y'all are amazing and wonderful!

Eggsy stumbled into the townhouse he and Harry shared. JB’s claws clicked along the hardwood floors when he came running to greet him. Always an affectionate drunk he cuddled and cooed at the pug. JB as usual was thrilled with the attention and offered slobbery licks. He wriggled out of Eggsy’s arms and waddled into the other room. They probably shouldn’t give him as many treats but Eggsy and Harry spoiled JB and they both knew it.

 

Harry didn’t look up as Eggsy entered the room. He sipped from one of his expensive cut crystal glasses so Eggsy assumed it was scotch. Harry turned the page in what looked like some old book with a leather cover. Eggsy stumbled into the room and fell over the low back of the couch with his head in Harry’s lap. There may have been an oomph from his partner when a drunk and solidly built male fell on him.

 

“Did you enjoy your time out?” Harry finally closed the book and looked down at him fondly. He brushed a few strands back into place.

 

“I haven’t been this drunk in ages. Darce out drank Rox, James, _and_ Percy. She ain’t even much bigger than Rox. No idea where she puts it all.”

 

“Really? James and Alistair? Even Merlin and myself couldn’t manage that in our prime. Speaking of Merlin…”

 

“Oi Harry, you know it’s not right to bring chats with a mate at a bar after hours to the guv’nor. Thas as bad as grassing up a mate.” Eggsy frowned up at Harry and imagined the look lost most of its effectiveness given Harry’s grin.

 

“And you know I admire your loyalty dear boy. But I think it would help Kingsman, not to mention Merlin, to have her as part of our organization. However, she threatened me as she was leaving so I may not be the best person to approach her at this time. Perhaps since she spoke with you and Roxy she might be open to speaking in the future.”

 

“I don’ know if I’m your best bet. She and James got on like a house on fire once he stopped acting like a prick. Rox and Perc looked almost ‘fraid.”

 

“That is worrying, now we’ll have three of you troublemakers running around. Merlin still refuses to pair the two of you on a mission for that reason. Did she say anything that might help me smooth things over?”

 

Eggsy frowned and thought seriously about what he could tell Harry. Because he agreed that Kingsman and Merlin needed Darce around. She was funny but didn’t take shite from anyone. He hadn’t seen the confrontation between them, but the young woman told him more about it and Eggsy had never heard anyone speak to Merlin that way. She didn’t seem afraid of him and Eggsy thought his friend needed a bit more of that in his life. Still, he didn’t want to betray any confidences. Because whether she said so or not, that’s what they were.

 

“Nothing you ain’t already guessed. Oh, she did say she saw Merls smile. Made it sound like it was more than once. She got all gooey ‘bout him but then angry. That’s all I’ll say about what she said, but I think she still likes him. Definitely would shag him again.”

 

“Merlin always has been a daft bastard when it comes to romance. Enough about those two, I believe I’d like to take advantage of you. Unless you really are too drunk and I would truly be taking advantage.”

 

“Nah, I stopped early enough but no promises about the others. They moved on to vodka. James thought he would have an advantage, the prat.” Eggsy tried to maneuver himself into Harry’s lap but managed to fall on the floor his head narrowly missing the side table. He flushed red and glared at Harry who hid a smile behind his glass as he sipped his scotch.

 

“Are you alright darling? Perhaps leave the acrobatics for when you’re more sober.”

 

“Wanker.” Eggsy managed to get onto his knees and take Harry’s drink and set it aside. He slowly straddled Harry’s hips and greeted him properly with a teasing kiss. Harry dropped his book dropped between them and Eggsy tossed it to the side in frustration.

 

“You do realize that was a first edition?”

 

“Of what?”

 

“Some bloody book. Who cares.” Harry pulled him in for a more thorough kiss. Eggsy promptly forgot about Darcy, Merlin, and anything that wasn't Harry's scotch laced kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided not to go into the sexy times between Eggsy and Harry because I feel my game is weak in that area. Be assured there were large amounts of drunk sexy times between them.


	8. Blind Your Eyes With Trembling Mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Merlin and his reactions to recent events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return bearing gifts of Merlin. I hope this works as far as tone and characterization. He's very stoic but I think it's a still waters run deep situation with him. 
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who comments, reads, sends kudos, subscribes, and bookmarks. Ya'll make this super-daunting task so much easier with your encouragement. 
> 
> I think I'm going to run out of lyrics because the b- is gonna be longer than I anticipated.

 

Merlin strode through the main entrance to the facility. It was offsite as no one felt having prisoners on the main Kingsman grounds was a good plan. He stood in front of the cell holding one Ian Boothby and was singularly unimpressed. Merlin, more than most, understood the value of creating an unsuspecting agent but this one was pathetic. Why would Darcy have taken up with _him_? There was nothing impressive about him, no particular wit or physique that he could discern. Merlin didn’t consider himself terribly vain, but he certainly felt superior to this… _boy_. More than his feelings about toward the double agent was the fact that this man hurt Darcy. That was something Merlin could not abide. He and Eggsy shared an intense hatred for anyone that was abusive in a way that only those who had experienced such behavior firsthand could. While Darcy could protect herself, it didn’t change the fact that she shouldn’t have to be protected from a person who professed to care about her. Merlin had avoided their prisoner until now because he doubted he could face him without using inefficient and unsanctioned means to gather information. He wanted to _hurt_ the double agent when he saw Darcy on Eggsy’s feed. Merlin had never seen her injured or afraid and it brought out a rage in him that made him intensely uncomfortable. He watched Eggsy kick the man and barely stopped himself from encouraging the agent to get in a few more. Merlin didn’t consider himself a violent man, but violence was a part of his job. He never savored it the way some agents or handlers had, but with this man he thought he might learn to enjoy violence. It was a sobering thought and the reason he had not interrogated him yet. 

 

Ian was provided basic necessities and treated better than most prisoners in his position. They removed the fake tooth, because apparently HYDRA still believed in some old fashioned methods. The chemical in the tooth _was_ new. It appeared to be similar in structure to concentrated arsenic, but more rapid and lethal. Merlin supposed he should be thankful that they had not applied the poison more broadly. Though with HYDRA one didn’t always know when a death was an assassination or just untimely.

 

The information gathered after the capture of Richmond Valentine and his conspirator, Gazelle, had been invaluable in their ongoing battle against HYDRA. Merlin was continually shocked that Americans believed the organization was defunct. They were quiet enough, but covert agencies throughout Europe knew about the existing branches and often linked them to regime changes. Valentine was the first link to American interests for the Nazi secret agency. Merlin had suspicions for the reasons behind the lack of interest in HYDRA by Americans and as always hoped he was wrong.

 

Merlin was grateful that they were able to learn of Valentine’s ‘culling’ as he charmingly phrased it early on. Apparently, having a civilian even one with ties to other agents, make him led James to be slightly more apt to follow protocols. When the agent noticed a professor was kidnapped he actually contacted Kingsman for a backup team which ultimately saved his life. The arse also wore his glasses, for once, so that Merlin and his handlers could do their fucking jobs and save his ridiculous hide. Unfortunately, they lost an agent during the operation to the woman Gazelle and her startlingly deadly prosthetics. There was only one other operative Merlin knew of with a deadlier prosthetic and he hoped they never ran into him again.

 

Sadly, or rather not at all, Chester died of heart attack during his afternoon tea during the candidacy trials for Tristan. Harry was elected the Arthur and ascended leaving his title as Galahad vacant. All the agents, Harry, and himself agreed to see if there would be another tie between the current candidates. If not, they determined to hold another round of candidacy trials. Because the wankers had no idea the amount of work Merlin had to put into the trials on top of every bloody thing else he did. Fortunately, both Harry and Roxy were exceptional agents and he was even fond of the two. Though he would never admit it to anyone, still he suspected they had some idea. All of the upheaval and Chester dying led Merlin to believe he needed start looking for his own candidates. The trials for those taking positions in Camelot were just as strenuous, if not more so than that of an agent.

 

Which brought him back to Ian Boothby, who was an apparent plant by HYDRA into Kingsman. Merlin ran thorough background checks on every person working for Kingsman after Boothby was discovered. There were several other suspicious employees in various departments who were immediately brought in and being questioned. Perhaps one reason he felt so violently towards the young man was that he had placed him with Darcy. _He_ placed her in danger and it was becoming increasingly difficult to handle. The little bastard was smugly watching the two-sided mirror as though he knew Merlin was there. Merlin was going to take out an extremely trying day on the double agent. Merlin ordered the agent brought to the interrogation room and watched the CCTV images of him being moved through the facility. The young man was secured in one of the interrogation rooms and Merlin took several deep breaths before heading out to the room himself.

 

He entered and felt Boothby’s gaze on him, a grin spreading across his features. The bastard looked the part of being an innocent science intern, which was the reason Merlin sent him in the first place. He sat across from the young man and leaned back in his chair.

 

“Wondered when you’d bring me in. Honestly, I thought it would be Eggsy or Harry that talked to me. Didn’t figure you for having the stomach or balls for…questioning.”

 

“Then you’re more foolish than I realized. Who do you think taught those two morons advanced interrogation? Now we’ve got some things to discuss, you and I. If you’re cooperative then it will go better for you.” Merlin kept his features impassive because he _wanted_ for him to resist. Certainly gentle tactics were preferred, but trained agents were no fools and knew the process.

 

“That’s a charming notion, but I think I’ll hold my tongue and see what treats you have in store.” The younger man leaned forward suddenly, his chains clinking loudly against the metal table. “Because the thing is, Kingsman is a group of pampered children with no idea about how the world really works. You see yourselves as heroes, but you’re not. You just dress better than the other monsters. I picked my side, and you won’t be able get me to talk. I know my role and I’m not afraid to play it, to the end. But Merls, I’m _dying_ to see you try and change my mind.”

 

Merlin vibrated with anger and leaned forward. This _child_ wasn’t going to best him, not when he’d been playing the game and moving the pieces longer than this pompous little prick had been breathing. He stood calmly watching the smug bastard for any signs of weakness.

 

“I look forward to it.” In a moment he grabbed Boothby’s hair and slammed his face into the table twice. Jerking the younger man’s head to the side he spoke softly in his ear. “That was for Darcy.” Satisfied that the younger man was dazed, bleeding, and clearly had a broken nose he left the room.

 

“As I recall, you specifically lecture against physical assault during questioning.” Harry leaned against the wall outside the interrogation room looking as smarmy as ever.

 

“That wasn’t part of the questioning. That was retribution.” As if Harry didn’t know that. Merlin growled as his friend/constant pain in his arse followed him back to the transport.

 

“Merlin, I know you care for her but…”

 

“No, you don’t know. I made very sure that no one knew. I tolerate many things in service of Kingsman, but a woman I care about being abused because I missed something…you don’t understand that. And you never will if I have any say in the matter. Just, go home and see Eggsy. I’ve business at the manor.” Merlin kept his back turned because he was raw right now and Harry was going to make it worse.

 

“If you need anything, at all, you know where to find me. Or if you find certain prisoners expendable, or if they happen to meet with an unfortunate accident as they attempt to escape, well I would never question such a situation.”

 

Merlin snorted. This was why he was friends with Harry. “Noted.” He felt the warm weight of a hand on his shoulder and heard the clicking of shoes down the hall.

 

Merlin took the transport back to the manor and headed to the changing rooms. He dressed in a loose pair of sweat pants, his running shoes, his concealed holster, and a loose shirt before leaving for a run around the grounds. He would either spend the entire time thinking about Darcy or forget about her and lose himself in the simple repetitive movement. He was almost certain it would be the former rather than the latter.  


	9. Little Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a filler chapter, but Darcy learning a bit more Merlin's abrupt departure might help smooth things over a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many feelings and so much love for everyone reading this, commenting, kudos-ing, subscribing, etc. I love to hear from ya'll and speculations, suggestions, etc. are the fuel for my muse. 
> 
> Also, the Budapest piece of this is actually semi-mapped out in my head. There were a lot of people there, many things occurred, and it will likely be referenced in the future. I hope it's not annoying, but I have entire headcanons about what actually happened there.

Darcy slowly woke up and felt like tiny dwarves were taking pick axes to her skull. She groaned and then winced at the volume. Tasha’s vodka hangovers were _the worst_. Rolling over she buried her face in the pillows and waited for the inevitable heat death of the universe to speed up and put her out of her misery. Sadly no extinction level events seemed imminent. Where was a Convergence when you _really_ needed one? She wasn’t picky, really anything that would put her out of her current misery might be welcomed.

 

Darcy started to wake up and noticed she was in an unfamiliar room and bed. Granted the thread count and memory foam meant that Loki himself could have kidnapped her and she might forgive him. Pushing her hair out of her face she turned looking for her phone or an alarm clock with the time, because this room also had bitchin' blackout curtains, and saw a glass of what looked like water with a post-it saying ‘Drink Me’ and a two pills that looked like Tylenol or whatever the hell they used in England saying ‘Eat Me’ with an old school winky face and a tongue. Were the people she was staying with even old enough to drink with shit like that? Darcy decided if the pills were poison she could live with that, or not if she was going for being literal, rather than the headache she was nursing. Darcy was planning stages of setting up her own island on the bed and never moving, except there was hint of coffee and frying bacon in the air. If there were ever two things that Darcy would leave a comfortable bed for, it was bacon and coffee.

 

Sliding out of bed she looked down and noticed that she was in some fancy red, probably silk, pajamas and felt her adrenaline spike. Her heart rate sped up and she looked around the room for her clothes but didn’t see them. It took her several long moments for her memory of the night before to slot into place. James and Alistair brought her and Roxy back to their home after a night of heavy drinking and left her with the change of clothes and a promise to wash hers. She peeked into the en suite and saw a packaged set of toothpaste, toothbrush, floss, and mouthwash. Damn, those were some thorough hosts. The bathroom itself looked like one that was shown in magazines with fancy tubs and sleek appliances. She was totally going to take advantage of the amenities before leaving. Still she had priorities and they were clean teeth and the bathroom first. After cleaning up and making herself semi-presentable she followed the scent of breakfast foods. Whatever they gave her was fast acting and top shelf because she almost felt human as she headed towards the sweet scent of the nectar of the gods and followed it into the kitchen. 

 

“Welcome to land of the living darling.” James offered from behind an open newspaper. Who the fuck still read papers? Get your news on your phone like a normal human you Luddite she grumbled internally because words were not happening until she had coffee. She raised a brow at his appearance his leg crossed in a manner she'd only seen in older men, like men from the 1940s older. Roxy was texting on her phone and smiled up at her as she entered. She looked irritatingly put together while Darcy barely managed to tame her hair. After talking more with the woman Darcy decided that if Pepper and Tasha had a love child she would pretty much be Roxy. Given her deep and abiding admiration and lady boner for the two women, she was predisposed to liking the agent. Alistair was dressed the most casually, which she found odd because he seemed the most traditional of all the agents she's met and Darcy had privately wondered if he slept in three piece suits. None of them were wearing their glasses which was odd to see. She realized James had lovely eyes and hiding them was kind of stupid. Darcy slid into the empty chair and gathered a plate full of breakfast food. Man, they had a full spread of all the traditional English breakfast foods. She skipped over the beans because she was an American, and beans are not and will never be a breakfast food thank you very much. Alistair continued being the best host in history when he provided her a carafe of strong fresh coffee. He was totally going to replace Eggsy and James as her favorite British spysassin. After a cup of coffee and several bites of toast she managed to become coherent enough to actually form words and thanked Alistair for the food.

 

“Think nothing of it. Certainly it was least I could do after James decided to relive his glory days and tried to out drink everyone.”

 

“James is an unmitigated ass, what else would you expect.”

 

“Sitting right here and not deaf. Besides, last night you said you loved me, so I can’t be that much of an ass.” James muttered from behind the paper.

 

“Still have fully functioning vision and am aware of that fact. Also I’ve loved plenty of unmitigated asses, that’s nothing special.” Darcy sassed him back.

 

“Speaking of…”

 

“Really Uncle James? Didn’t Kingsman teach you any subtlety?” Roxy drank the last of her tea before pouring another cup and adding a dollop of cream and several spoonfuls of sugar. Darcy wouldn’t have pegged her as having a sweet tooth.

 

He folded the paper and shrugged seemingly unconcerned with his lack of subtlety. Sipping his tea he watched Darcy and she realized he was probably more astute than she gave him credit for, not that she would tell him that. She drank her coffee and tried to keep from moaning when she took a bite of the perfectly crispy bacon.

 

“I'm simply wondering how you met our esteemed Merlin.”

 

“You aren’t going to let this go are you?” Getting the third degree after a night of hard drinking was so not on her to-do list. James leaned back for once seeming ready to wait. This would be the one time he was actually capable of sitting still and shutting up. 

 

“Call it professional curiosity.” Alistair and Roxy snorted. James sipped his tea and watched Darcy with a patient smile. Barely managing to restrain herself from banging her head on the table she gave a heavy sigh. James was more decent than she thought at first, but he was proving more persistent than any of the other agents.

 

“Fine, it was over 3 years ago before I met Janie.”

 

She might not be a trained spy but she knew what it looked like when they caught a scent and everyone else in the room seemed to sharpen and focus on her. That was never going to get comfortable. Three sets of eyes focused on her and she felt her palms started to sweat. Calm down Darcy, they can smell fear or was that dogs. Oh man, maybe breakfast hadn’t been the best idea she pondered as her stomach twisted uncomfortably.

 

“Interesting. Was it perhaps winter when you met our dear Merlin?”

 

“Wow. Getting super specific there J. Uh, yeah it was January when he left. Not really sure the relevance of that, but since you’re being totally rude and random…”

 

The three exchanged glances and Darcy was so not having silent conversations about her occurring in front of her. She slapped her hand on the table with enough force to get their attention because apparently she had ovaries of adamantium and a stupid streak a mile wide.

 

“Care to share with the class. The class being me since everyone else seems to be in the know.”

 

Surprisingly Alistair was the one who spoke.

 

“Merlin has left Kingsman perhaps three times since I’ve been at the table. Two instances were visiting other branches and one was always a mystery. No one would question him, but we were all curious. He arranged for every eventuality including an agent being lost on a mission. However, an agent was captured during a reconnaissance mission and taken to places unknown. Every avenue was attempted for his retrieval but he was gone for over a month before Merlin was contacted and brought back. He never said where he went or his purpose and I’m not even convinced he has a place to live outside of the estate so no one begrudged him the time. But the mission was such a colossal cock up from one end to the other that all the agents, staff, support staff, and even families were brought to the estate until the situation was resolved. There were multiple outside agencies involved on both sides of the...incident. It took another three months to retrieve the agent once Merlin returned and several more months before all the loose ends were…tied off.”

 

“Were you okay?” Darcy hoped the question didn’t sound as stupid as she thought. He was alive, obviously, but she knew that the worst scars were never the ones that were visible. Alistair smiled at her and nodded in approving manner that she put together what he was saying and who was taken. 

 

“No my dear girl, I was not. I no longer take field missions and am semi-retired. Chester would have fully retired me but the other knights wouldn’t hear of such a thing.”

 

“Chester sounded like a total prick and I’m not usually one to say this, but I’m super glad he’s dead.”

 

“He wanted to block me from candidacy because I’m a woman. Half the reason he wanted to oust Uncle Alistair was because everyone knows he and Uncle James have been lovers for years. You’ll find no fans of Chester King in this house.”

 

“Do you mind if I ask…this mission you mentioned, where was it?”

 

“Budapest.”

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Their conversation was interrupted by the wailing of cock rock singing about Janie having a gun. Fuuuuck. Fuckity fucking fuck sticks. 

 

"Your phone has been ringing once an hour and has now cycled down to every 15 minutes since dawn."

 

"Oh shitballs, Janie is gonna kill me." Alistair handed her the phone and Darcy sent a quick message that she was fine and would be home a little later. Steven Tyler started wailing again and Darcy decided to take the call just to get it over with. 

 

"Hola boss lady. I'm f...No, I just...it wasn't on...NO! NO! Janie, you can't send him. I'm fine. I swear to your hunk of burning man love I'm all good. Okay, see you later." She hung up the phone and frowned setting it on the table. After a few sips of coffee and and nibbles of bacon she noticed everyone was silent. She looked up and saw three wide-eyed stares. 

 

"What?" 

 

"I just never imagined there was a person that could make you toe the line. Harry would definitely want to recruit her." 

 

"One, suck it James. Two, if you think you or any agency can handle that tiny ball of terror that makes the god of thunder nervous when she's pissy then that's on your head. And three, that's not toeing the line it's a strategic verbal retreat." 

 

James grinned and continued to sip his tea like the giant twat waffle he was. Alistair drew her attention by refreshing her coffee, because he was actually a prince among men. She totally didn't like James or his inappropriate humor and snark. Like, at all. 

 

"Harry wanted us to inform you that there is a Kingsman cab available at your leisure for as long as you need." Alistair provided a card with the gold embossed "K" and a number on the back. "He offered it both as an apology for yesterday and the unfortunate incident with your former intern." 

 

"Pfft, how many strings come with this ride?"

 

"None at all. Certainly it would be a perk if you chose to accept a position with Kingsman, but Harry wanted to be very clear that he was unaware of your history with Merlin and would have approached the situation differently had he known. I should also mention that in addition to the cab being available 24 hours a day it is reinforced, has numerous gadgets, a wet bar, and the driver doubles as security if the need arises." 

 

"That's quite a perk. Who all has access to vehicles like that?"

 

"Agents of course, some very senior staff, and the heads of Camelot. Also any visiting ranking agents or staff." 

 

"So Harry doesn't just want me for some position as a regular handler?"

 

"I believe that is something you should take up with Arthur, if you're interested." Alistair raised his tea cup and sipped. Oh, he was good. threading that damn line because they had figured out her curiosity was going to be her downfall. 

 

"Right, well then I guess after my date with your bathroom upstairs I'll take advantage of that cab." Darcy headed upstairs intending to test the tub and the shower to their fullest extent. And if she was avoiding Janie a bit, well no one likes being yelled at. 


	10. It’s All Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Thor manage to drag themselves out of their sexing for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who continues to read, comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe. You are all so wonderful and your enjoyment helps keep me going on this story.

Jane alternated between pacing and sitting on the couch tapping her foot. Darcy had finally _finally_ called her back, but she wasn’t any closer to learning where she was for the past day. She was able to admit that it had been a few days since she had physically seen her friend and the guilt was starting to eat at her. Jane was driven and could lose herself in her interests and research for long periods of time. Thor definitely qualified as one of her interests. Still, Darcy had been there for years dragging her back to the world and ensuring she didn’t lose herself entirely. Looking back over the past few months she realized how awful she had been to the one person who stayed with her and constantly encouraged her.

 

“What ails you my lady?” Thor entered in tight sweatpants that were a few inches too short and no shirt. They just didn’t sell god sized clothes in regular stores. His hair was damp and hanging loose and Jane watched a bead of water trail down his shoulder before shaking her head. She needed to focus, and not on her…boyfriend? Lover? God? Or whatever he was to her.

 

“I’ve been awful to Darcy. What if she decides to leave me?”

 

“I do not believe Lady Darcy is so fickle in her affections. She has been your companion for years and holds you in great esteem.”

 

“That makes it worse. She found an intern! Why would she need one if she wasn’t trying to leave?” 

 

“You will have to ask her, but I do not believe she will leave you.” Thor pulled her down into his lap and nuzzled at her exposed neck. His beard scratched against the sensitive skin the best way. Jane started leaning back into his chest as his hands began to roam. There were three short raps to the door and Jane cursed. Thor looked less than pleased before standing and picking up Mjolnir from the table. He jerked the door open to glare at whoever interrupted them. Jane followed him and peeked around his side.

 

“What business have you here?” The commanding tone seemed to briefly cow the young man at the door but he stiffened his spine and held out a huge and expensive looking bouquet of flowers. There were blue and purple flowers she didn’t recognize, some pink, white, red, and purple types of flowers that looked different but she had no idea what type, and exotic multi-colored flowers that might be a lily. Jane was the first to admit her interests never tended toward the terrestrial. Still, the flowers were lovely and she had no idea the occasion.

 

“Delivery for Ms. Lewis.”

 

“I’ll take them for her.” The young man looked slightly relieved and tried to hand them to her but Thor took them before she could even reach out. She huffed but thanked the man before Thor closed the door and brought the flowers in and set them on the new(?) coffee table. When had they replaced that? Jane found a card almost hidden in the colorful blooms.

 

“Please accept this as a partial apology for yesterday. If you change your mind you know where to find us. HH.” She read the handwritten note in what looked like an elegant script. Jane never had much patience for penmanship as Darcy complained about it almost constantly when transcribing her notes. The card was on thick cream colored stock and had a gold embossed “K” in a circle. She glanced at Thor who shrugged as well.

 

“You don’t think something happened to her, do you?”

 

There was another quick knock and the door opened slowly. Darcy had her hand over her eyes as she came in the room.

 

“Everyone decent in here? No actual sex happening, right?”

 

Her assistant and friend peeked around her hand. She blushed slightly at Thor’s lack of a shirt.

 

“Whoa, quite the set of rippling pectorals you’ve got there big guy. Oh, pretty flowers. Good job on the apology bouquet.” Darcy edged further in the room keeping her eye on Jane.

 

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I was worried about you!”

 

“It’s all good Janie. I was out having drinks and my friends let me crash at their place after having a few too many.”

 

“I didn’t think you knew anyone in London.” Jane admitted, if only to herself, that she sounded and felt a bit hurt and possibly petulant.

 

“Just met them recently. No worries mama bear, they seem like good people. Besides, I figured you guys might want the place to yourselves for a while. No third wheel complaining about the noise and all that.”

 

“You’re such a dummy sometimes. I don’t know if I could go back to not having you nagging me about boring things like eating and sleeping.” Jane went over and wrapped Darcy in a tight hug and felt her friend lose some of the tension in her and melt into the embrace. Jane decided she was officially the worst friend ever. She had never been good with people, but Darcy seemed to be good with everyone, especially anti-social career focused people like her.

 

“The flowers were delivered for you.” Jane handed her the note and watched closely as she read it. Darcy’s mouth tightened slightly and she blinked several times before sliding the note in her pocket. By the time she looked back up she had her bright smile in place and if Jane hadn’t been really looking then she would have missed the moment. Jane wasn’t good with people and sometimes she got lost in research, and apparently her alien god, and all the sex. But Jane knew her people like she knew her research. Darcy had become her person after Thor left. Even Erik left them. But her unpaid intern who could have left when SHIELD offered her a job _and_ her degree chose Jane and told them to shove it. The two women bonded over margaritas, food poisoning, and shitty exes. Darcy had become one of the few people Jane could read with little effort and she was hiding something. Jane wasn’t sure what but she would bet her degree it was important.

 

“These Brits with their apologies and thank you notes. Who even does that anymore?”

 

“Why would someone need to send apology flowers? Did someone do something to you?”

 

“You do care Janie bear. I love you too.”

 

“I do and I’m serious.” She crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

 

“It was just a misunderstanding. I wandered into a shop and he thought I was there for a job. But I set him straight. I told him I have a 90 pound scientist who needs regular pop-tarts, caffeine fixes, and being prodded into sleeping.”

 

“He sent an apology bouquet about a misunderstanding for a job?” Jane’s bullshit meter was spiking.

 

“I know right? It was a fancy shop, maybe he just has a florist on retainer. What do I know about the lives of the rich and powerful boss lady?”

 

“Fine, but you and I are going out. Just us, and we are going to drink and probably karaoke.”

 

“But…Thor. You’ve been trying to get him back for years. He can come too, I don’t mind.”

 

“I do. Thor you don’t mind Darcy and I going out tonight?”

 

“Of course not my heart. I wish you and our shield sister to have revels and feasting.”

 

Darcy looked between the two of them and squealed throwing her arms around Jane. Definitely a bad friend, but that was going to end now. Jane was missing some very important data and if Darcy didn’t want to tell her, well they had several friends who could help. Because no one messed with Jane’s family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm imaging the bouquet as being obscenely large because Harry likes to overdo things, wants to piss off Merlin because of course he would know about it, and also he really does want Darcy working for them. 
> 
> Alstroemeria is the lily in the bouquet which according to a site on the interwebs means: Devotion and mutual support between two family members or friends, Friendship on a broad scale from acquaintanceship to life long buds, Withstanding the trials of everyday life, Building your personal life by finding new friends and potential romantic connections, and Following your dreams and achieving your aspirations, both in a material and spiritual sense. Harry can do nuance when he wants.
> 
> Purple Hyacinth is another flower in the bouquet which according the same site means: Sincerity (blue), Victorian meaning is play or sport or engage in sport, Can also mean rashness (as in the behavior of the god Zephyr), Jealousy (yellow), Purple can mean sorrow for a wrong committed
> 
> Pink and White Aster was in the bouquet and means: Patience, Love of Variety, Elegance, Daintiness, and Afterthought (or the wish things happened differently)
> 
> Dahlias were also in the bouquet and mean: Staying graceful under pressure, especially in challenging situations, Drawing upon inner strength to succeed, Traveling and making a major life change in a positive way, Standing out from the crowd and following your own unique path, Staying kind despite being tested by certain life events, Finding a balance between adventure and relaxation, Commitment to another person or a certain ideal, Warning someone about a potential betrayal.


	11. With Tales of Brave Ulysses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Harry talk. Darcy learns more about Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone reading this story. You make it so much easier to continue writing. I've had this mostly worked out for a while but I've been tweaking it here and there. It's longer than the other chapters have been. 
> 
> I may go back and edit this chapter again later. Please forgive any errors or issues with pacing. Let me know about any glaring mistakes. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I love hearing from readers. And thank you so much to everyone who comments, bookmarks, kudose, etc.

Darcy hopped off the tube and headed up the stairs at the Piccadilly Circus Station. She looked down at her phone when she heard a soft ping. There was a text asking when she would be back and why didn’t she let them know she was leaving. Janie wasn’t fucking around with her Darcy time. A second ping came shortly after asking if she was able to pick up some coffee and pop-tarts since they were out. Never mind that they bought like 10 boxes the day before yesterday.

 

Since she came back from her night of drinking a few weeks back Jane made sure to check in regularly and there were at least a few hours a day of mandatory togetherness time. Thor was usually there too, but her friend made sure that they had girl time together. Darcy always made a point to invite Thor because the guy left everything behind for Jane and she felt for him. He smiled indulgently at Jane whenever she asked and politely declined. Though he did seem pleased with her genuine offers to tag along. It was awesome to have grown-up girl time again and if she was being honest Darcy liked that Jane insisted they see each other. Not that she wanted to talk smack about her bestie, but Jane had gone a little crazy with all the Science! and Thor being AWOL which meant she wasn’t always easy to be around. But now it was even better than before because Janie had her sexy alien man-friend or fiancé, she wasn’t totally sure of their status, but they both had googly heart eyes when they looked at each other. It was disgusting, adorable, and going to give her cavities. But this was the first time she had been able to take off from the flat since her night out. She texted with the agents at least a few times a day unless they were on missions. They were careful to not bring up Merlin or the job offer with Kingsman. Darcy had let her curiosity sit long enough and was ready to sit down with Harry if not…Merlin.

 

As she entered the shop she heard the soft tinkle of the bell above the door and smiled at Dagonet who stood at a display folding some fabric thing.  

 

“Ms. Lewis! What a pleasure to see you again. We were quite worried that you had left us for good.”

 

Darcy couldn’t help but grin at the genuine smile and the slight bow he offered.

 

“Well I figured it couldn’t hurt to visit again. Though I’d prefer speaking only to Harry, you understand? And it’s just Darcy.”

 

“Of course, Darcy. I’ll show you to Harry’s private study. Would you like to take tea? It’s a bit early but our esteemed leader missed luncheon.”

 

“That would be great, thanks bunches. I haven’t actually eaten today.”

 

He tsked and shook his head but led her to the room. As he left he told her she could have a seat and he would have Harry meet her and bring the tea shortly. The room looked like something from a BBC period piece. The walls were some kind of reddish colored wood but polished. Surprisingly, the dark red chairs were plush made with soft leather that was worn in just right. She sat and waited for Harry tapping her foot and sending Jane a quick text that she would pick up real food for them not pop-tarts.

 

Harry came in several minutes later looking slightly rumpled which was…odd. She looked him over carefully. The tie he was wearing looked like it was re-done in a hurry and his shirt was slightly wrinkled. His jacket was only buttoned once and she noticed his shirt wasn’t tucked in all the way. Leaning back Darcy crossed her legs and gave him a letchy and obvious once over from head to toe.

 

“Guess I know why you missed lunch.”

 

To her utter surprise Harry blushed and then gave a wide smile. It completely transformed his face into an open and welcome expression.

 

“Indeed. I do hope I haven’t kept you waiting.”

 

“Well if I had known you were _up_ to something I would have let you finished and just fantasized about it in here.”

 

Harry looked caught between scandalized, entertained, and slightly interested. Spies were such pervs.

 

“Yes, well that’s certainly flattering. Though obviously not the reason for your visit. How are you, my dear? Did you like the flowers?”

 

“They are beautiful. You really didn’t have to do that, now Jane is worried and suspicious. But I’ve only been given flowers like once before so it was nice.”

 

There was a knock at the door and Dagonet brought in a tea service. Shit, like a for real multi-level cart with sandwiches, scones, cookies all the pieces for a fancy tea. Everything looked delicious. She thanked Dagonet and he smiled at her before leaving. Harry poured her a cup and while Darcy was an avowed coffee drinker it was damn good with the cream and sugar. They picked items off the tray and she noticed Harry drank his tea half filled with cream but no sugar. Probably trying to watch that girlish figure. After going through some sandwiches and a scone with something Harry identified as clotted cream she was feeling pretty good.

 

“Have you come to talk about the job? It’s certainly delightful to have you here for tea, but one wonders.”

 

“I came to talk about Merlin…and Budapest.”

 

“Ah, yes. I was under the impression Alistair already discussed that mission with you.” Harry refilled their tea and mixed in the cream before taking a sip. He settled back into the chair and crossed his leg.

 

“He generally told me his involvement.”

 

“If you wanted to know more why didn’t you simply ask him?” Harry sounded genuinely curious and Darcy was sort of horrified.

 

“Why didn’t I ask a man who lived through something horrific to detail his experience with a stranger so that she could get some dish on a former lover? Well, for starters I’m not a monster. But on the practical side, what I want to know he only has secondhand information about at best.”

 

“I was in the field for that mission as well.”

 

“But you’re Merlin’s closest friend, surely you know a bit more than most.”

 

“Very well, let’s have an exchange of information then. I’ll tell you what I recall about Merlin around that time and in exchange…you’ll tell me his name.”

 

“I…wait what?”

 

“I want to know his real name. He’s never told me and he’s been erased from every database and even the hardcopies were destroyed. Wanker.”

 

“Why…” She struggled to keep her voice even at that little revelation. “Why would you take that from him?” Darcy wanted to just be angry with Merlin. The burst of anger on his behalf and hurt for him took her by surprise.

 

“Traditionally, the heads of Camelot reside on the grounds and don’t have ties outside of Kingsman. They are asked to give up their relationships and connections and place the agents and handlers above anyone else. In the past, if a head of Camelot had family their death was staged and their families allowed to mourn. Most of the heads of Camelot come in when they are younger and stay in the position until they are much older.”

 

“Are you completely guano? You want me to leave everything to come and work here? That’s an easy answer. NO!” She gathered her bag quickly and stood. Her hand was on her taser before she was fully standing.

 

“Ms…Darcy, please sit down. I have no intention of following that route. As you’ve noted, I’ve tried to bring Kingsman into the 21st century as much as I can this early on in my role. If you wanted I could find ways to secure a lab and funding for your friend. She’s brilliant and a bit mad, which often go together I’ve found. We would be happy to offer her a position with Kingsman directly or through other connections. We even have ties to Stark Industries in London.”

 

“So you wouldn’t try to force me to give up anyone. Because I’ll be honest, that would not go well for you.”

 

“You are quite formidable and I wouldn’t dream of underestimating you.”

 

“I don’t know why you’re asking me anything about Merlin. I thought Eggsy would have told you everything.”

 

“Hardly. He’s never one to tell tales. Eggsy’s code is quite specific that you never repeat anything told to you in confidence. Though I’ll admit I’ve asked.”

 

“I hope you appreciate him.”

 

“I do indeed. Now, do we have a deal?”

 

“No, I won’t give you his name. I don’t even know if it was his real name. But if it was and he told me and not you, then he doesn’t want you to know. I won’t break that confidence and I don’t like that you asked me. Even if I’m angry and would totally punch his perfect face if I saw it, I wouldn’t do that to him. However, I do want to know. And since I want information and I _am_ pissed at him, my counter offer is that I’ll tell you the nickname I gave him.”

 

“You’ll do very well here.” She felt like this was a test that she had passed and it probably was but the answer would have been the same either way. “I accept your terms.”

 

“So tell me about what happened.”

 

“As I said, I and all the other agents were in Budapest or nearby. We spent months there trying to locate Alistair. We weren’t the only agency at play. Shall I assume from your interest, and this meeting that you have some knowledge of the events surrounding Budapest?”

 

“I just know there was a giant clusterfuck over there that involved some other friends.”

 

“We originally became interested when information reached us that HYDRA was involved in widespread human trafficking ring. Alistair was sent to gather intelligence before Merlin and the former Arthur decided their next steps. They hoped that the information would lead to a HYDRA base with access to their systems. I doubt you’re aware, but HYDRA are incredibly active and have operatives in every facet of life. If we were able to locate some of their operatives we could work on removing them from their positions. As he mentioned, Alistair was kidnapped and then we were all brought in to find him and destroy the branch of HYDRA responsible. During that time, some other agencies took an interest in the trafficking ring and the kidnapping of an agent. We worked together with some of the agents we believed were not involved with HYDRA, though that alliance was not without its difficulties. Once we located Alistair it was all we could do to keep James from running half-cocked. We managed to retrieve him, gather some useful intel, and burn a HYDRA base to the ground.”

 

“Once the mission was complete we returned to headquarters and started our debrief. Merlin usually conducts them, but he was noticeably absent for weeks. I don’t think he left his office except to yell at people and perhaps shower and change clothes once a week. At the time I didn’t think much of it since we had all been run ragged. Still, when he continued to be an utter bastard and wouldn’t even sit in the same room as Alistair some of us took notice. Merlin and Alistair were rather chummy at times. He never said anything but he did drink a bottle of shitty scotch with me a couple months after we returned. I’ve never seen him like that before or since, and I’ve seen him through several break-ups. I’m not excusing anything but I will say that I believe you meant more to him he would ever say. I’ve heard that he didn’t leave headquarters and barely left Camelot the entire time Alistair was missing. Agents rarely go missing and I can’t recall a time when one was gone for so long with all of our resources devoted to finding them. Merlin is terribly dogged when he is invested and I can’t help but wonder if he expected to try and contact you when things blew over only to find months had passed.”

 

“I don’t know if you’re trying to make me feel better or worse that he could just ignore me for that long and not have it matter. I won’t go into…whatever it was we had, but it felt like it was something real. I mean he deleted everything about himself. There’s not many ways for a person to take that. I realized when that happened that he wasn’t who I thought and that I probably never really knew him.”

 

“I wouldn’t assume that. Merlin is quite savvy with erasing himself and perhaps he had everything set to expire unless he prompted otherwise. Again, he’s quite close with his personal life but I believe you made an impression. You’ll recall your ‘first contact’ as it were.”

 

“Oh you mean the moment my already odd life became immensely stranger and I met aliens? Yes, I recall New Mexico.”

 

Darcy cursed when she saw the look of interest spark in Harry’s eyes. He was easy to talk to and even though he was a bit British, he was mostly relaxed around her. It wouldn’t do to clue him in to her background. Surprisingly, he let the matter drop but she was certain it wasn’t the last she would hear from him on the subject.

 

“I recall the day Merlin showed us footage of the fight between Prince Thor and The Destroyer, I believe was the name of the machine? Merlin seemed a bit agitated when he showed all the agents at the table the footage. I noticed his jaw tightening and his eye twitching at some points. In my years as a spy and friend of a close and curmudgeonly tosspot I’ve learned his tells. He tightens his jaw when he’s very _very_ angry and his eye twitches when he’s worried about someone. There were plenty of people to worry about of course, but none he knew personally so the reaction was odd. I noticed brunette woman running from a building with animals during one of those moments and at the time just shook my head over some silly civilian trying to rescue puppies in the middle of an alien death match.”

 

“They were in cages! The people could run, but that building was going to get roasted so yeah, I helped some of the animals out. Like not the snakes because even I have limits, but still. So what’s your point? Merls was super in love with me and so worried about my well-being that he graciously avoided me for years and wanted to tear out his non-existent hair when I was in trouble?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Darcy acknowledged she had set herself up for that response rather nicely but still didn’t buy what he was saying.

 

“Well I think that’s bullshit. If he cared then he wouldn’t have left and let me think that there was something so wrong with _me_ for years. That I was so clingy or needy or stupid that he couldn’t even bother to leave a note saying thanks for the ride.”

 

Fuck. She was _not_ going to cry in front of a goddamn spy. Darcy looked down at jeans and picked at an non-existent thread and willed away the tears that were threatening. She was over this. Darcy fucking Lewis would never let someone make her feel worthless again. Harry gave her several moments and then spoke in a soothing tone.

 

“I never said it was right or that it made sense, just that I believe that’s what he did. Look, Merlin...”

 

“Monty.” Harry looked momentarily confused by the interruption. “I told him it was that or Scotty. He hated them both, but loathed Scotty. No sense of the classics that one.” Harry looked at her torn between being dumbfounded and utterly enchanted because he obviously had a lovely and poetic point to make before she sent that train off the rails. “A promise is a promise, right?”

 

“And now I have even more questions. You, my girl, are a devious minx. If I wasn’t arse over tit for Eggsy I would try to steal you from that moron.”

 

“Pfft, I’m a free agent Haz.”

 

“Perhaps for the moment, but I’d like to think there’s a chance someone might try to change that. And don’t ever call me that. Dear God, I can’t believe he told you that name.”

 

“Don’t hold your breath. And I like it, I think it suits you. Sort of like Merls somehow works for Merlin. Besides, Eggsy has to hand out ridiculous nicknames to make him feel better about his.”

 

“I think it’s charming.”

 

“Of course you do, you’re boning that prime piece of adorkable ass.”

 

“Yes, well…” She could see him trying not to preen over that. “Might we expect another visit from you? Perhaps a signature on a non-disclosure form so we can discuss a possible position within our agency?”

 

“Maybe. You guys are okay for a bunch spysassins.”

 

“One more thing, if you don’t mind. I mentioned Merlin and I are good friends and as such it would be remiss of me not to mention that if you do end up rekindling your romance, which I am in favor of if I haven’t made it clear enough, should you ever hurt him…well you would live to thoroughly regret such an action and would then disappear. Just to be clear.”

 

Darcy blinked a few times and tried to decide how she felt about the threat. He was so charming she sometimes forgot Harry regularly murdered people.

 

“Wow, that threat shouldn’t be hot but it kind of is coming from you. For the record, I think we both know that if anyone does the leaving it wouldn’t be me. I’m just a college drop-out tagging along with a scientist everyone thought was guano. I don’t own anything and I sleep on a couch. Also, college co-ed and older visiting professor? Yeah, pretty much everyone called the way that was going to end. But don’t worry, your boy’s safe. I better go and get some food before Thor calls down the thunder. Toddles Ha…rry.”

 

Okay, so maybe she still had some self-esteem issues. Sue her. Darcy gathered her bag waved to Harry as she left the shop smiling to Dagonet who was with a customer as she left.


	12. But You Rode Upon A Steamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day. It's not actually that bad, Merlin's just sore because he keeps getting truth bombs dropped on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers who may still be here. So life has happened and continued to happen. I couldn't find my muse but I have at least three other chapters outlined. And I don't want to give too much away, but STUFF is going to happen soon. Like so many things are on the horizon and hopefully pretty soon. I wanted to have a couple chapters fully written, but I have zero impulse control and had to post this. 
> 
> Also I have an image of [Jennifer Ehle](https://www.google.com/search?q=jennifer+ehle&ie=UTF-8&oe=UTF-8&hl=en-us&client=safari#imgdii=JCyT4kM_sexEHM:&imgrc=Vldlh8Pxd_2G3M:) for Morganna and Ian is totally channeling Moriarty from Sherlock in personality. 
> 
> I wanted to thank everyone who has been reading, following, commenting, subscribing, bookmarking, and kudos-ing during my hiatus. Your comments and interest make me feel so much better about writing something I wasn't sure anyone would want to read. 
> 
> Please let me know if there are errors, theories, ideas, whatever. I have some plot points planned, but others are still being developed. You peeps are the bees knees.

Merlin stomped into the room his fury shifting between cold and calculating to fiery and combustible. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to punch Harry or plan a long and slow revenge. 

“How bloody dare you threaten her? I’m not a child Harry, nor am I some damsel in distress in need of rescuing or someone to defend my honor. If someone needs to be threatened I’m perfectly capable of doing it myself.”

“Well I do admit her response wasn’t exactly what I hoped. Most people would be nervous or perhaps terrified when being threatened by the head of a spy agency. Is it the suit, do you think?”

“NO you daft git. It’s fact that you’re about as terrifying as fluffy bunny. You do understand that she knows people who are actually frightening. It’s one of the reasons we want to hire her, if you’ll recall. She’s also been in the middle of two alien invasions. I hardly think you could intimidate her, even if you didn’t reek of sex and look like you just fell out of bed.”

Merlin took a deep breath and forced himself not massage the tension headache that was forming away. He assumed Darcy was never coming back and that he had seen her for the last time. While it wasn’t his preference on a personal or professional level, he couldn’t blame her. When she came in all smiles for bloody Dagonet he had perhaps abandoned several projects and rushed to the shop. Her flirtation with Harry made him grit his teeth and reminded himself that he didn’t have any reason or right to be upset. Then Harry couldn’t keep his bloody mouth shut. Wasn’t he supposed to be a spy with training on not divulging secrets? But no, his oldest and perhaps soon to be dead friend gave away everything. Then he threatened Darcy and it was all he could do to keep from coming and beating Harry senseless.

“You know, I think she might be open to spending some time with Eggsy and I. They’re fond of each other and though we tend to prefer men, we’ve certainly enjoyed the company of women too. She’s rather pretty and I must say her tits are fantastic. And those lips, I can imagine them wrapped around…

Merlin pulled out his gun and pointed it at Harry’s head.

“Finish that sentence and king or no, friend or no, and I will fucking end you. You don’t talk about her like that. You’ll respect her and if you’re ever less than the polite and charming bastard you _pretend_ to be then they won’t find any trace of you.”

Harry smirked at him and crossed his legs. The bastard really was going to get himself murdered one day.

“Well I’m glad we cleared up how you feel about her. You know you’ve still got a chance, provided you pull your head out of your arse. Do put the gun down.”

Merlin was almost tempted to pull the trigger. Maybe not a head shot, a good knee capping might remind the bastard who was actually in charge at Kingsman. He growled and lowered the weapon and grudgingly flicked safety on and holstered it while praying for patience.

“As it happens, I did want to ask you to check on Mr. Boothby. I believe he’s becoming a bit too comfortable in our accommodations. Why haven’t we been able to gather any information from him?”

“The prick hasn’t given up anything. We’ve gone through all the normal means of information extraction and even tried some of the methods the Colonists are so bloody fond of. As expected they didn’t help. We could certainly break him, but the time and information would likely not be helpful or accurate. As much as I would enjoy the process of turning him into a drooling mess, it wouldn’t help keep D…Ms. Lewis and her doctor safe. We’re working on a chemical that would make him more inclined to tell us what we need to know.”

“A truth serum? That’s very Bond of you Merlin.”

There was that damn tension headache again. Honestly, he didn’t know why he put up with Harry most days.

“Don’t bloody call it that. This is why no one allows you in R&D. You don’t appreciate the work that goes into all the toys we give you and other agents.”

“Don’t be like that Merlin, I do appreciate the work. Though it’s more the results that I’m after. So with that in mind, let’s focus on the results of getting our young friend to speak. Any means necessary.”

“As you say Arthur.” Wanker.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

  
  
Merlin made his way back to the estate and then to the medical ward. It was not a favored place to visit, but needs must. He avoided Avalon and it’s head, a fact Harry knew well. Clearly, he was being punished for pulling a gun on the man. Their Arthur desperately needed to be reminded he was a figurehead and not actually Merlin's superior. Straightening his spine Merlin knocked and entered the head of Avalon’s office.

The woman sitting behind a large antique mahogany desk looked up when he entered. Her dark hair was long and straight. When she looked up it caught the light and he could see her red highlights. It had been a while since they last spoke and he had forgotten, perhaps intentionally, that she was rather lovely with pale skin and rosy cheeks. She was also a sharp tongued and quick witted, with a rather abrupt bedside manner that made Kingsman staff avoid medical like a plague den. Of course, the agents were basically infants and deserved to be treated as such. He wasn’t too keen on the head of Avalon turning her sharp tongue on his staff.

“Merlin, what a pleasure. We so rarely receive a visit from the head office.”

“Arthur asked me to follow up on the status of the serum. He wants to begin questioning our HYDRA double agent with it as soon as possible.”

“Ah yes, he attacked your young protégé as well. I’ve been given to understand she’s being allowed unprecedented access to Kingsman without even a hint that she’s willing to sign an NDA. Our new Arthur is quite progressive, in and out of the office it seems.”

Her smile shifted from open and friendly to sly. While he could appreciate the logistical concerns given that he was the head of security for Kingsman and he didn’t need her undermining his authority. Questioning Harry’s relationship with Eggsy, which was none of her business, unless it impacted his ability to perform his duties as Arthur was equally disturbing. More than any of that, the dislike for Darcy and how much information she had gathered concerned him and perhaps made him respond more sharply that he would have otherwise.

“Are you questioning Arthur’s decision or his personal affairs? I’ll warn you, that’ll not go well for you. My loyalty has always been to Kingsman and Harry is the best Arthur we’ve had since I’ve been serving as Merlin.”

“Well that remains to be seen, but you’re hardly an unbiased source. I mean you two have been quite...close over the years.”

Merlin kept his face blank. He wasn’t sure where all of this was coming from. Usually, she was painfully professional, distant even. They hadn’t spoken this much since she took up her position in Avalon.

“Is any of this relevant to the serum, Morganna?” His patience finally ran out. If it was almost anyone else, he likely would have made her get to the point earlier. But Morganna was definitely one of his weaknesses. 

“You _are_ all business today. Fine, the serum is in its final stages of testing. Actually, we could use your double agent as one of our final test subjects.”

“Is there a timeframe on when it can be available for direct application?”

“I would say…within a month at the latest.”

“I thought you said you were close to having is finished?”

“One doesn’t rush perfection Merlin.”

“ _Define_ perfection.”

Morganna sighed and leaned back. She looked at him as though he were a child. Merlin may not have a medical degree, but he wasn’t dim. Apparently, it was a day for testing his patience. Between Arthur and Morganna he was about at the end of his tether.

“Well we’ve been able to use past experiments by the Russians, Americans, and of course our government. The Russians certainly exaggerated the efficacy of their drug, but they were able to make it airborne and undetectable in food or water. The Americans tried adding too many drugs together which skewed the data. We’ve managed to synthesize a compound that keeps a subject more aware, less prone to ramble and not answer specific questions, and be extremely compliant.”

“Very well, I’ll let Arthur know.” He turned to leave but paused when he Morganna started to speak.

“There’s something else we’ve noticed in the testing stages. The best results seem to be achieved when the interroga…oh do pardon me, the interview is conducted by a person the recipient trusts or views as non-threatening. Perhaps your young protégé could conduct our final field test?”

Her mild tone grated on Merlin’s last nerve. How dare she. Morganna’s innocent tone was belied by her shrewd gaze. He clenched his fist and tried not break his tablet with his tightened grip.

“Are ye bloody mad? Ye want me to place a civilian in a room with a HYDRA double agent and have her interrogate him? A man that lied to her, assaulted her, and was planning to kidnap her? You’re colder than I realized.”

Merlin barely refrained from calling her a bitch, but even he knew there were lines a man didn’t cross with Morganna or any other woman.

  
Her eyes were steely as they looked over him. “Your judgment is compromised because you imagine yourself in love with her. Or fancy her, at a minimum. This is the problem with forming romantic attachments to those within the agency. If you do select her, if she accepts, and assuming she passes the rigorous selection process she will have to make decisions that are morally dubious. There is a reason you’ve never had a co-head of Camelot Merlin, and isn’t just your charming demeanor.”

“It’s no’ a matter of morally dubious, it’s a matter of further traumatizing a civilian.”

“My God Merlin, do you even hear yourself? Allow me to be blunt with you as I seem to be the last person in Kingsman with a shred of common sense. And apparently the only one not under her...thrall. She isn’t suited to this work. And if you brought her in and she did manage to rule Camelot with you…it would change her. You value her innocence. From the rumors I’ve heard she has managed to somehow gain entrée into a world filled with spies and yet is untouched by the darkness of that world. That would seem to indicate either an idiotic level of naïveté or that she has very powerful and dangerous friends protecting her from the reality of this life. If she joins Kingsman, you will be killing that innocence. You and everyone who helped to recruit her.”

It was a strange thing recognizing jealousy in a person, especially when it was related oneself. Merlin thought it may have played a part in her attitude towards Darcy, but he hadn’t quite realized the scale. He ignored the part of him that recognized Morganna may have a point.

“I didn’t realize you were capable of jealousy Morganna.”

“You’re pompous and pig headed as always. Of course, the great and all-knowing Merlin can do no wrong. But when this all blows up in your face, possibly literally, you can’t say that you weren’t warned. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m quite busy.”  
  
After her dismissal she turned back to her terminal staring determinedly at the screen. Merlin acknowledged, if only in his own mind, that perhaps she had a point about colleagues becoming romantically involved. Still, his relationship with Darcy had been different than any other. She knew him in a way no one else did.

While he and Harry occasionally had an _understanding_  that was more of scratching an itch with someone you trusted than any real romantic attachment. Morganna had been one of the few relationships he attempted and it ended in a spectacular row after she failed one of the tests in becoming the co-head of Camelot. In retrospect, it was probably for the best. She excelled as the head of Avalon. Though she may have a point about the difficulties of heading Camelot though it was a challenge he believed Darcy would meet. Merlin was not so blind to his faults as people seemed to think. He was not the most approachable person but Darcy managed to utterly charm almost every person she met which he believed made her the perfect counterpoint to him. Merlin ignored the part of him that whispered Morganna was right and he was willing to taint an innocent just so he could keep her close.

Having decided discretion was the better part of valor and left Morganna’s office his anger was still humming through his veins. He wanted to hit someone, but there was no one available to spar with at the moment. Because apparently every bloody agent was out on assignment. Except Harry, who he might actually try to beat to death if he saw him let alone sparred with him.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

  
  
The very last thing Merlin wanted was to visit the gobshite Boothby, but he needed to check on his status. And if he was lucky the little prick would act out enough that he could use some physical force. While he could and perhaps should monitor everything remotely, Merlin reasoned that he occasionally needed to make an actual appearance. It seemed like a day for visits that made him want to perform a lobotomy on himself, but he may as well round out his collection of shit visits. Merlin entered the detention area and addressed the guard on duty.

“Status report.”

“Everything is in order, Merlin. The prisoner received his midday meal and has been quietly reading. We’ve monitored all of his utensils and ensured he hasn’t been able to hide any items. He did mention a desire to speak to you, sir.”

Merlin narrowly managed to stop himself from banging his head against the wall. Because of bloody course. Why wouldn’t his day get worse? Now he was playing right into the little prick's game.

“Has anyone questioned him today?”

“No sir, per your orders the days he’s questioned are chosen at random and the person questioning him alternates, also in a random pattern and was last questioned 3 days ago."

“Fine, bring him in to the interview room.”

Merlin watched as the guard brought in Boothby. The prick looked much too pleased about being interrogated. Harry was right, they needed to change their methods. Once he was seated and secured the guard left. Merlin waited until the guard returned and was monitoring their prisoner before he decided to use the time-tested means of interrogation, making someone wait. He went through several requisition e-mails he had been putting off and mapped out the basics of three missions for Eggsy, Roxy, and James. After over an hour he decided it was time to interview their prisoner.

“Ah Merlin, I’ve missed these chats. I felt like this might be a special visit. Your little stooges have done their best, but one develops instincts after years. And my instincts were simply humming when they pulled me out today. As it happens, I’m glad you’re here. It’s been deadly dull. These silly interviews and your sad attempts at extracting information, it’s just been rather pathetic. But I do enjoy talking to you. Perhaps I’ll tell you more than I’ve told the others. Don’t tell, but I always preferred you.”

Mad as a bag of cats, this one. If he was feeling chatty that was all well and good, but it seemed unlikely he would give any useful intel.

“Save it for someone who gives a shit. We’ll have you telling us every secret you’ve had since before you had hair on your balls.”

“I love your confidence. It’s quite surprising. I never took you for an optimist. Because I don’t want to disappoint you, I’ll let you know in advance that nothing you and that bitch in Avalon have cooked up will work on me. You still don’t understand. HYDRA is _everywhere_. We already run the world, it’s just a matter of coming out of the shadows. We are a part of every government, spy agency, business, charity, and church you can imagine. There is no way you or anyone else could hope to defeat us. But look, I’ll make you a deal.”

“A deal? You’re never leaving here, so what exactly would you get out of this deal?”

“Oh please, I know I’m never leaving. No one is coming for me and I won’t escape. I’m not stupid. But before I go, I would love to see my precious Darcy.”

Merlin saw red. _His_ Darcy? Precious. He growled and slammed his clipboard on the table.

“Like bloody hell I would let her anywhere near a rabid dog like you.”

“There’s no need for name calling. But how is this for incentive. If you allow her to visit and the two of you interview me, then I’ll tell you absolutely everything I know about HYDRA. And then in return you’ll have me killed quickly.”

“You’re trying to sell me that you want to die?”

“This place is the most boring jail I’ve ever seen. No violence at all. I don’t have to fight off attacks and the guards don’t even ask for blowies for rations. Honestly, I’d rather die that live like this for much longer.”

“I’m not saying this will happen, but how would we know you were telling the truth?”

“I suppose you’d have to trust me. Or you could have some of her friends observe.”

“Her friends?”

Merlin admittedly had only seen one of her 'friends' when he sent James to try and recruit her. Certainly he was a well known player in SHIELD but they had never been able to determine her other associates. Merlin assumed they were very good. He had some suspicions but no facts. Which was not comfortable for him.

“Oh. OH. No, this is simply too delish. You, of all people, YOU have no idea who she is. Did you do ANY research on her? I mean it’s buried…deep…but I assumed you knew. This will be good. I won’t tell you everything. If HYDRA taught me anything, it was value of learning to acquire information for myself. However, it’s so good I’ll give you a taste. HYDRA wasn’t following and trying to recruit Darcy because of Jane Foster. Ms. Lewis has been on HYDRA’s list since years before Thor even came to earth. Foster came to their attention after Thor landed and even more so because Darcy was involved. Think about it Merlin. Who is her family? She's able to assist an advanced astrophysicist with no _known_  hard science background and a political science degree. I’m willing to bet you found no information about her background, family, anything before Thor landed. Didn’t you find that odd when you met her? She had less information available than most of your agents.”

Merlin tried to keep his face impassive but was sure he failed. Darcy has been very closed off about her family. In fact, her lack of apparent family ties, limited online presence, and ability to not share all of her secrets were part of what made her a good candidate for Kingsman. But the little shit had a point, it was suspicious. And even though he hated himself for listening to the prick, Merlin couldn't help but question why he never wondered more about her background. If what Boothby said was true then her close relationships and ability to interact with spies and assassins was, in another light, very disturbing.

“And you believed you could recruit her?”

“Well, recruit, blackmail, coerce, threaten. However you choose to phrase it, I believe we could have _enticed_ her to work with us. But I underestimated her ability to subdue me. Foolish really, that I was brought down by a female civilian and a taser. If you don’t kill me, HYDRA will for such a monumental and colossal fuck up. And I think you lot will probably do me faster and easier than they would, so I’m willing to make a deal.”

Merlin stood and left the room without answering. He heard Boothby yelling, that he would see Merlin soon. Could he really be so blind? It wasn’t just him. She had charmed every agent she met. Even Dagonet who was notoriously snooty and standoffish. Well now he had a new mission, one he could work on while they were perfecting the serum to make the prick talk. He pulled up a picture of Darcy smiling widely with her glasses slipping down her nose. She looked…ordinary. Lovely and happy and incapable of hiding anything. She was guileless. It was part of what drew him to her. He lived in a world of secrets and having to stay 5 steps ahead of everyone else. Darcy was sweet, soft, and open. Merlin had been more himself, well who he was before Kingsman, with her than anyone else. Had she lied to him?

“Who are you, Darcy Lewis?”

 


	13. To The Violence Of The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor POV and some feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thorsday!!! So this is kind of a filler chapter. And a long one. With a lot of dialogue. I don't know if that's bad or not? But Thor had some stuff to say and sort of just popped in with his chapter. Also I'm not feeling like he's Ragnarok Thor, I think he's a bit more like Dark World Thor. If you have any questions, critiques, or see errors please let me know. I don't have betas so it's all on me if there are mistakes. 
> 
> I also want to say that the next chapter is one I'm looking forward to and super nervous about. This chapter is a bit of a set-up for that. 
> 
> Much love to anyone who is reading this story. Comments feed my muse and make my writing life worthwhile.

Thor had visited Midgard in the distant past, and of course the more recent past, but it was still a place to which he was not accustomed. He was well-pleased with having Jane at his side and he had grown very fond of his lady’s compatriot, Darcy. When he first came to Midgard they had interacted very little, but he had seen she was a caregiver to Jane and Erik. Since returning she had given him the ‘shovel talk’ warning him never to hurt or leave Jane again. He readily agreed as he had no intention of doing either.

 

Since moving in with Jane and Darcy he experienced the first time in his life having no daily obligations. It was a unique and not entirely comfortable experience. He spent as much of his time with Jane as possible, though she eventually began to seek out her work again. Thor wasn’t eager to leave her side but found himself wishing for the company of his shield brothers and sisters of Midgard. This was the first time he truly paid any heed to Darcy. He was shamed to admit that before she seemed to blend into the background of his new life. However, she approached him one day a few weeks into his stay offering him a communication device. Not only had she procured a means for him to speak with his comrades, but she spent a day going through how to use the device, which seemed somewhat primitive but also quite clever. Darcy had managed to locate the 'numbers' for all of his shield brothers and sisters of Midgard and entered them into the device. Thor was struck not just by the thoughtfulness of such a gift and her time in showing him to use the device, but that she had noticed how he felt. He was…touched by the gesture.

 

After gifting him with the phone, Thor began to pay increasing attention to Darcy’s mood. He watched her as she tried to hide her loneliness and he realized that they had much in common. Darcy was in a foreign land and offered Jane the support she could, but his lady could be…difficult when pursuing her scientific queries. Thor also saw in Darcy a person whose intelligence was perhaps not recognized. He didn’t believe they meant to, but at times Erik and Jane could be quite dismissive of Darcy’s intellect. She buried her frustration and often made a joke to keep anyone from noticing her frustration and hurt. Which led to the surprising development of Thor feeling protective of her and coming to view her as a sister. And then he recalled their first meeting when she felled him with her handheld lightning machine. Yes, she was a most worthy lightning sister. Thor began to encourage Jane to seek out Darcy and spend time with her. He would speculate on where she might by and did Jane recall when she last spoke with Darcy. He believed Loki might even be proud of him could see him utilizing slightly subtler means than were his norm.

 

While he was encouraging Jane to spend time with Darcy he noticed a change. It wasn’t _just_ the intern disappearing overnight with a seemingly hastily concocted story of not wanting to be around ‘their brand of crazy’ and ‘all the aliens, no offense big guy’. Thor knew there was something more, had seen the way the intern’s eyes followed Darcy with something more like obsession rather than attraction. No, he was pleased the man was gone but was not convinced they were free from the danger he represented. While he might not be the trickster his brother was, he was no fool and had been raised to lead the Nine Realms. He knew a threat when he saw one. Thor noticed Darcy spending increasing amounts of time away from the home. She was almost secretive and her mood was mercurial. For someone so often open and friendly it was a concerning change. Thor stepped in and began to actively encourage Jane and Darcy to spend time together which seemed to help with Darcy's temperament. 

 

However, as Jane and Darcy began to spend more time together, Thor felt at a loss himself. Still, he comforted himself that it was right that his sister and his lady spend time together. Darcy again proved herself astute in her perceptions of others’ emotions. She often invited him and at times would insist they all stay in and watch movies if he would not accompany them. Which brought him to the current predicament.

 

“Dude, we _have_ to get you out of this apartment. But that means you need some new digs. Because you can rock the metal and leather like no one else, but that’s not going to work if you go outside. Therefore, I have designated today a shopping day and two days from now as a going out and getting fucked up with friends night. Your presence is required, in case you were thinking about moping around the apartment or flat, whatever."

 

“Darcy, why are we going out? There’s so much information to analyze after the Convergence. We get to study something that only happens once every several thousand years. We went out last weekend.” He watched as Darcy narrowed her gaze at Jane. Certainly it was a look they both knew to fear, and were Selvig here then he would know as well. But Jane was reading over notes and hadn't bothered to look up. 

 

“First of all Janie, bite me. We went out _two_ weeks ago for dinner which you rushed me through so we could come back and look at more of your nerdy number shit. Look at me Doctor Jane Foster." Darcy waited until Jane's eyes were on her while Thor reclined on the couch watching with amusement. "We. Are. Going. The. Fuck. Out. I already planned everything with my other friends that are coming. Which is the second reason you are coming out. I want my bestie/boss to meet my new buddies with whom I have been spending much time. Worlds will collide, in an awesome way, not a Convergence way. So going to have to get with the time on idioms. Stupid astrophysics ruining perfectly good phrases. Also you can get drunk and climb Thor like a tree, which would make it like any other day ending in 'Y'. I have spoken Janie. And my word is law.”

 

Thor decided it was time to intervene as his love looked ready to begin arguing. He had seen the two of them in heated debate and it never ended well. “Jane, my love, I would not mind meeting these people with whom Darcy spends so much time. I also would enjoy learning more of Midgardian culture with you.”

 

“Ugh. Fine. But only one night. Science waits for no woman. Every astrophysicist in the world is trying to get to be the first to publish on this.” Darcy rolled her eyes and threw herself onto to the couch next to him. She glanced at him and winked a look of mischief not unlike his brother crossed her features. Thor felt the loss keenly still but could not bite back the responding grin. Before Loki had gone power mad they often enjoyed mischief making together.

 

“Right right. But pookie, you forget that you have an alien prince who worships the ground you walk on and can give you insights no one else on earth has about what happened. Take a break. Get dressed up, wash your hair, put on some make-up. Please. For me?”

 

Thor choked back a laugh at the pair of wide blue eyes turned on his love. The only reason he had agreed to the outing at first was because his manipulative little sister turned those wide blue eyes on him and even managed to gather a semblance of tears. He half wondered if she were a descendant of his brother. Certainly Loki had been free with his....affections when he visited Midgard. Regardless, he was glad he agreed to the outing. Because if nothing else he wanted to know more about these people around Darcy. She was being very close about these friends and it made him suspicious.

 

“I fucking hate it when you turn on the puppy dog eyes. Goddammit. Fine! I said I’ll go and get dressed up. But you’re buying a minimum of three rounds. And you’re dancing with me at least twice.”

 

“YAY!!!! Girls Night Out!!!”

 

“The others are women?” Thor had been certain that some or most were men. 

 

“A couple are. But there are a few guys too. It’s cool though. Everyone is a couple. Except me. I’m a professional third wheel. Or ninth wheel in this case? Either way, lots of fun and eye candy for me. Now big guy, we need to get you some clothes.”

 

****************************************************

 

Thor’s concern was as it turned out not unfounded. Darcy took them to many shops purchasing ‘sexy lady clothes’ for her and Jane before she found a suitable place his clothing needs. They had discovered most Midgardian shops did not have the required sizes to meet his needs. After making a call to someone on her phone she dragged him to the shop where they apparently had the right sizes and styles for him. Thor had some ideas of how he preferred to dress on Midgard but allowed Jane to pick out an [item or two](http://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/hemsworth_7099.jpg) that made her cheeks flush a beautiful pink when he tried them on. He felt they were perhaps too tight but as Jane seemed to enjoy them so he acquiesced. Darcy managed to bring him items that he liked in colors that looked well on him some casual and some clearly for more formal events.

 

Jane was distracted with some clothes as Darcy took some of the items he discarded. He was unsure, but it seemed that the shop was more expensive and he wondered how she would afford so many items of high quality. Since he was often blunt he asked her about his concerns.

 

“Thor, you’re a goddamn alien prince, helped save earth multiple times, and are mad hot with Tumblr accounts dedicated to your abs, ass, and arms. People will give you almost anything if you just ask. Also having you wear their brand and be seen in it will cause certain companies sales to skyrocket, so no worries. Also, I know a guy and he’s going to help with any bills for you.”

 

“This ‘guy’, is he one of those we are to meet soon?”

 

“Maybe, but my point is you don’t need to worry. We’re good here.”

 

“I don’t wish to be a burden to you, or Jane.” Thor had spent his life living in ease and wealth, but he certainly realized that Darcy and Jane did not have the wealth he had been born into. It didn't bother him that his circumstances were changed, but he also didn't want to cause any more strain than he already was. 

 

“Puh-leeze. You’re not a burden. What is it Iron Man called you guys? Earth’s Mightiest Heroes? Yeah, your money’s no good here big guy. Also you make Janie glow, so even if I had to empty my bank account and eat ramen noodles only for the next 30 years, it’d be worth it, ya know?”

 

“You are rare woman, Lady Darcy. I wonder, do you recall our first encounter?”

 

“Do I recall a giant rainbow beam almost hitting us and then a crazed dude yelling about a hammer landing in front of us and Jane hitting you with the car? Nope, not really ringing any bells.”

 

“Aye, it was memorable. I could not be more grateful that the Norns put me in the path of your vehicle so I could meet Jane. However, I spoke more of you besting me with your handheld lightning.”

 

“Yeah, I’d apologize but you scared the shit out of me. I mean I know you’re a big fluffy puppy now, but I didn’t then. I had to keep Janie and Erik safe.”

 

“Exactly. I wished you to know that I while I have shield brothers and sisters on Midgard only two have ever bested me."

 

“In fairness, you weren’t all godly then. But, out of curiousity who was other?”

 

“It was the Hulk. You have seen him, I am sure. A fierce and might green warrior.”

 

“Whoa. Seriously? Okay, I do actually feel kind of badass now. Hulk and Dr. Banner are my favorite Avengers. No offense. You’re peachy and Captain America’s ass is a national treasure, possibly literally, but yeah he’s my favorite.”

 

“I take no offense. I wish you to know, Lady Darcy, that I consider you not just a shield sister because we have battled and won together, but I see you as a sister of lightning. It would honor me if you one day saw me in the same way.”

 

Thor was not often given to heartfelt speeches and found himself wanting to look away but forced himself to keep his eyes on Darcy. What he declared was no small thing. He was the future king of Asgard, head of the Nine Realms, and protector of Midgard. This was important and he would give the moment its due. The woman who he now cherished as a sister looked at him with watering eyes.

 

“Why me? I’m not special.”

 

“You are, most special. Since I have arrived you have done many things, large and small to ensure my happiness. You are battle tested and fierce but kind. I could ask for no better in a sister.”

 

“I always wanted a brother. And I think of Janie as my sister. So I’ve kind of always seen you as a brother, okay. Yeah, we’re sibs from different cribs.”

 

Thor met her fist bump with a gentle one of my own. A gesture she taught him several weeks past as a sign of solidarity. Still she used jokes to diffuse the moment and so he pulled her in for an embrace. She had told me after a ‘hug’ once that Thor gave the best ones she had in years.

 

“Everything okay over here?” Jane eyed us and watched suspiciously as Darcy tried to dry her eyes.

 

“Pfft, totally. And by the way, your alien prince is gonna turn every goddamn head when we go out because I am a fucking fashion diva.”

 

“Darcy you wear sweaters three sizes too big and beanies in New Mexico. So I’ll have to reserve judgement.”

 

“Okay, well when we are the three best dressed and sexiest people when we go out, and considering the company we’ll be in, that is definitely saying something, you will totally owe me drinks and a dance. And Janie. It’s gonna be a sexy dance.” Jane rolled her eyes but grinned. She had seemed quite pleased with her dress though had not allowed Thor to see her wearing it. She and Darcy said they wanted it to be a surprise. In fact, Darcy was the only one who knew what all of them were wearing. His sister did enjoy her surprises. 

 

“Fine, but it has to be stated by someone other than one of us.”

 

“You’re on bitch.”


	14. I Feel The Ice Is Slowly Melting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! STUFF Happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super nervous. Like wow. I hope this is okay. I love you guys for reading even though I don't have regular posting schedules. 
> 
> I live for comments. And please let me know if there are errors. 
> 
> I have included images with our eye candy crew and their respective outfits. When I went to find Alistair, well he turned out to be a smidge different than cannon. My apologies, but I adore this man. So sexy ladies and sexy men in suits will be had in this chapter.  
>  
> 
> [Darcy](http://cdn-wpmsa.defymedia.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/3/2012/07/katdenning-640x893.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Merlin](http://www.pajiba.com/image/mark%20strong%20blue%20suit.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Thor](https://ibollynews.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/Chris-Hemsworth-chrishemsworth-%E2%80%A2-Instagram-photos-and-videos.png)
> 
>    
> [Jane](https://thumb9.shutterstock.com/display_pic_with_logo/921176/181487942/stock-photo-natalie-portman-in-an-elizabeth-and-james-dress-at-the-new-york-premiere-of-mr-magorium-s-wonder-181487942.jpg)
> 
>    
> [Eggsy](https://cdn-images-1.medium.com/max/1600/0*v3I98OqlMiHI4iUA.jpg)
> 
>    
> [Harry](http://www.laineygossip.com/Colin-Firth-50th-Birthday-Party-Soho-House-Grey-Goose-10sept10/17771#&gid=1&pid=1)
> 
>    
> [Roxy](http://www1.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Sophie+Cookson+Jameson+Empire+Awards+2015+x7U9K8WJDHjl.jpg)
> 
>    
> [Alistair/Percival](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CcdA5UCVIAACNbZ.jpg)
> 
>    
> [James/Lancelot](http://www.reellifewithjane.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/Smash2.jpg)
> 
>    
> [Roxy's Date/Lady Sophie Montague-Herring](http://www.gotceleb.com/wp-content/uploads/photos/lily-travers/me-before-you-premiere-in-london/Lily-Travers:-Me-Before-You-UK-Premiere--04-662x1345.jpg)

Darcy was currently the filling in a Thor and Jane sandwich, which was pretty awesome. She was buzzed and having fun sexy dance times with two of her favorite people on the planet. Not to mention she was feeling killer good about herself. Maybe she should have majored in fashion instead of poli-sci because the three of them had totally won the best looking competition, but it was a close call. Roxy’s date was painfully gorgeous and Alistair was drool worthy. Darcy had been enjoying dancing with all her friends and was almost able to convince herself it didn’t matter that she didn’t have someone here just for her. Whatever, she didn’t need no man, or woman. There had been plenty of interested people trying to get closer to her and their group, but so far no one was able to get to their inner circle. And honestly, she was glad because she didn’t really want to pick someone up tonight. It was the weirdest thing, but she kept getting this vibe that someone was staring at her but whenever she looked around, no one was there.

 

Going to a club with hot ass bitches and dudes who had money to throw around was the only way to live. They had a reserved area and the staff was delivering drinks to them. So fucking awesome. Darcy had been surprised that Harry was having as much fun as he was, but then she figured he and Eggsy had more in common than just insane sexual chemistry. As the next song started Harry pulled her forward and spun her between him and Eggsy. He dipped her back ridiculously dramatically, because Harry was nothing if not a drama queen. Darcy laughed and accepted the drink Eggsy handed her. There was that damn sensation again. She tried to be circumspect and all spy-like. Nat said she was hopeless, but she tried.

 

“What’s wrong love?”

 

“Don’t you feel it? Someone watching. I’ve noticed it all night.”

 

Harry muttered something that sounded like stupid stubborn arse.

 

“You’re fine darling.” He leaned in close against her ear. Whoa, personal space. “You’ve charmed a bevy of spies. No one’s going to get to you.”

 

Eggsy moved in closer and rolled his eyes at Harry. Suddenly Harry and Eggsy were all hands and wow. It was never totally inappropriate but it was about as close they could get without her punching either of them because friends or not, she had _some_ boundaries. Eggsy was urging her to finish the drink and handed her another which okay, it was an awesome and expensive cocktail with some phenomenal top-shelf liquor so she drank it. Even if they were being weird, she trusted them, and more importantly trusted Jane and Thor to keep her from doing something stupid. Like trying to hook-up with friends and potential future bosses and colleagues.

 

****** 

 

 

Merlin watched her with Eggsy and Harry. His grip on the bar tightened and he wondered that it didn’t splinter. They were touching her…with _intent_. Harry’s goddamn hands all over like he had a right. Merlin was willing to admit he had been drinking more than was wise. But every time she danced with them he needed another drink. He was running on fury, lust, and alcohol. It was only a matter of time before he did something stupid if he stayed. But he could see Harry was getting to her and they wouldn’t keep her. They would flirt and maybe fuck, then leave her. He wouldn’t let them. Harry told him to make a move, well Merlin was pretty sure he was ready. The worst she could do was turn him down. Maybe slap him. He was almost certain she wasn’t armed. 

 

Merlin tapped several keys on his phone and straightened his clothes. He downed the last of his drink and started towards the group. As the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tdw7kxD8eUc) started Merlin made his way towards them, well really towards _her_. For the first time in the night the group parted. Merlin was sure that he was receiving looks ranging from knowing to wary, but he couldn’t care about that at the moment. The music, though not the typical fare at the club, seemed popular. Merlin’s gaze was fixed on Darcy who had stopped dancing and looked around until she saw him. He held out his hand.

 

“May I?” She stepped away from Harry and Eggsy who had been wrapped around her. Sending a glare towards them he waited until Darcy she took his hand and it felt like a victory. Merlin acknowledged he may not be the best dancer, but managed well enough when the situation called for it. He twirled her around before pulling her towards him.

 

“You sappy fucking bastard.” Despite her words she had the soft smile she wore when he had done something particularly charming but she didn’t want to admit it. And now everyone knew what a pushover he was, well at least when it came to this woman. When she took his hand and for the first time in years and he had Darcy in his arms Merlin found he didn’t give two fucks what anyone thought. He held her close and let his hands run over her figure.

 

“How did you manage this?”

 

“Please, I head a covert spy agency and you think I can’t hack a club’s sound system? You used to have more faith in my abilities.”

 

“Well that’s true on all counts, but I don’t really want to talk about the past tonight. Do you?” Merlin cursed internally, bloody brilliant you twat. Remind her of how you treated her. Darcy smiled and even if it was a bit sad she let him pull her closer as they danced. 

 

“It’s no’ on my list of priorities.”

 

“That fucking voice. And I’d almost forgotten what you look like when you aren’t wearing those ridiculous cardigans. Does anyone know how good you look out of them.” There was that wicked grin and teasing he remembered so fondly. 

 

“I’m no’ really interested in anyone else’s opinion but yours right now.” Merlin may have been intentionally using more of his brogue, but his accent was always thicker after he’s been drinking. And if it was something she enjoyed then he would oblige.

 

“Well look who finally remembered how to talk to women. I thought that was part of…but never mind. We’re talking about right now.”

 

“You were never part of a mission if that’s what you meant. I was being a selfish bastard and I didn’t think ahead. But having you, that was probably the best time of my life.”

 

“You are one smooth fucker when you want to be. We need to talk, but tonight, I don’t want to talk. I’m lonely Merlin, and you can’t run from me again because now I know who you really are.” Darcy’s gaze was watery. They both had been drinking more than was perhaps wise. But he couldn’t stand that look on her. He could be honest, it wasn’t always natural for him, but he would give her the truth, if only because it was all he had to give at the moment and what she deserved. 

 

“Darcy, you knew me. The real me. Not Kingsman or anything else.”

 

“You talk too fucking much.”

 

Darcy pulled him down into a kiss and licked at the seam of his lips until they parted. They both moaned when the kiss deepened. In the slowly fading logical part of his mind, Merlin knew this wasn’t the best idea. But fuck, Darcy started grinding against him and before he had time to think he was pulling her closer and squeezing her delectable arse. After minutes or hours, he didn’t know or care they parted panting. Darcy took his hand pulled him towards the roped off area where they had been sitting in between their bouts of dancing. She pushed him down and straddled his lap. Once situated she leaned down and captured his lips in another kiss. Fuck, he’d forgotten how gorgeous she was and how she tasted. When she pulled back he was presented with her perfect tits right there. The area was dark enough and there were people doing far more than he planned. This was a terrible idea, but being able to touch Darcy again was not an opportunity he planned to waste. Merlin ran his hands up her sides and to her breasts. When they pebbled and she moaned he rolled one between his fingers and sucked the other through the frankly almost transparent fabric.

 

“Mo…Merl…”

 

“No, you say my name. When it’s just us, you use my name. Please.”

 

Merlin moved the fabric aside and exposed her breast. Beautiful, full and heavy. Sapiosexual he may be, but he was also a tit man. He ran one hand under her skirt using the other to hold her in place. When he skimmed the edge of her lace panties she bucked and moaned. Merlin eased a finger past her panties and felt her slick heat. Rubbing his thumb over her switched to suck and nibble at her other breast. Her cry was loud enough that a few people turned toward them.

 

“Shh, darlin’ or you’ll draw a crowd. Hmm, or would you like that? I’m a possessive man, but if you like people watching, I’d do that for you.  _Mo leannan._ I missed you, _a thasgaidh_.”

 

“Cal..”

 

“Aye, _mo chridhe_. My name. Give it to me.”

 

“Callum. Please, fuck. Anything. I missed you too. Fuck I love when you speak Gaelic. So goddamn hot.”

 

“I want to take you home and spend hours taking you apart. I’ll make you scream my name until it’s all you can remember. Until you can’t help but stay.” He whispered against the shell of her ear. She shivered, possibly from his words or his breath against her skin. He nipped at the lobe causing her to let out a loud moan. She was gorgeous, even more than he remembered.

 

Darcy rode his fingers as his aching cock strained against the zipper. Fuck he wanted to rip off the barely there lace and pull her down onto his cock. He wanted to mark her in front of everyone so they knew that she was his. And that wanker Harry knew to keep his fucking hands to himself. Merlin growled as she started to ride him more frantically chasing her pleasure. He nipped and sucked his way up her neck leaving a string of marks. God he loved her pale skin. The red was already turning purple in some places. Darcy made desperate noises and was begging. Merlin slipped his finger into her tight dripping wet channel and found that spot that made her come apart. He pulled her down into a kiss with his free hand and with just a few strokes had her screaming her orgasm into their kiss. How had he walked away from her? What kind of moron chose duty and a career over a woman like her. He kissed her gently and brushed the hair out of her face. Merlin covered her up and waited for what he sure would happen next. She would push him away and leave. Probably the country and definitely the vicinity of Kingsman.

 

“Callum, what’s wrong? Was I not…didn’t you like it? I can, like reciprocate if you want?”

 

She started shaking and looked nervous. No, this wouldn’t do at all.

 

“ _Mo ghràdh_ , I loved every moment. This wasn’t about me, it was about you. Well, perhaps also a bit about making sure _some people_ don’t try anything with you.”

 

“You’re…are you jealous? Of who?” Darcy, looked genuinely confused. Such a lovely mix of confidence and humility. Had she not noticed all the looks directed her way. The woman was irresistible. 

 

“No one, everyone.”

 

“How long were you watching me?” Darcy’s brow raised and looked at him with a healthy dose of suspicion. He leaned his head against her shoulder. He was fucking this up, _again_.

 

“Most of the night. All I’ve heard about the past few days was everyone going out tonight. They all made sure I knew when and where. And of course, that you would be here.”

 

“You creepy shit. Why didn’t you just come over?” She giggled and punched his arm lightly.

 

“Because I assumed you still didn’t want anything to do with me.”

 

“Well I’m still hurt and angry. But I know a bit more about why you left. But Callum, you can’t do that. Ever again. If you don’t want me, then tell me. I’m a big girl, but if you want to try again then you’ve got to be honest. Not the secretive shit you are at work.” He leaned back and met her gaze. She always looked...soft after an orgasm. But she was also looking at him with a serious and expectant look. If he couldn’t give her this, or at least try, then she would leave. Merlin wouldn’t allow that to happen. If this was what she needed he would try to give it to her. 

 

“I’ll try, but it’s not easy for me to talk.”

 

“We talked all the time before. I loved our talks.”

 

“Aye, I did as well. But it’s harder here and it’s been years since I talked to someone like that.”

 

“Well you’ll have to practice. I’m not asking for you to tell me everything, but if it’s about us or affects us then we have to be able to talk about it.” She leaned down and kissed him gently and slowly. Somehow it seemed like the most intimate moment they shared all night.

 

“I think we’re going to have to invite everyone over here soon. Jane’s gonna go ballistic. But I wouldn’t change anything. I forgot how talented you are with those fingers. Fuck, they should be classified as a lethal weapon.”

 

Merlin tried not to, but practically preened under her praise. She felt her neck and winced. Nope, he still didn’t feel bad about those marks. Even when punched his arm a little harder and bitched about wearing scarves. He grinned while adjusting her clothes and she slid into the spot next to him.

 

“You love scarves, _mo leannan_.”

 

“Don’t use your magic Scottish brogue to get out of this. Oh hey, Janie. This is Merlin.”

 

The petite brunette practically skidded to a halt in front of them. She glared at him and Darcy’s attempt at innocence and his attempt at casual might have worked better if he hadn’t had his fingers buried in her cunt a few minutes before.

 

“Doctor Jane Foster, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard good things. I’ve read some of your work, it’s quite brilliant and admittedly a bit out of my field, but fascinating work. And Prince Thor, of course everyone knows you. Much appreciated on saving earth again, and I suppose for Greenwich. Never cared much for the place myself, but it’s historically significant and of course its people’s lives that are really important.” He tried for polite and casual, but he was under no illusions that their friends weren’t fully aware of what just occurred between Darcy and himself.

 

“Your name is Merlin? Did you have parents who were literary types or something?” Doctor Foster looked at him suspiciously and Prince Thor crossed his arms simply managed to look unimpressed. 

 

“Or something. Merlin is a bit of a nickname that’s stuck over the years at work.” Darcy grinned up at the pair and he watched the two fight not just accept her answer. Not genius astrophysicists, nor alien princes, nor international spies could resist the woman. 

 

“Merlin runs a large part of our organization and manages to make things happen like magic. Hence the name.”

 

Harry came and sat next to him with Eggsy on his other side. Jane sat next to Darcy with Thor on her other side. James, the utter shit sat in a chair almost across from him leering at the two while Alistair hid his grin behind a drink, probably a good scotch knowing the man. Roxie and her date sat to the side looking judgementally at Merlin. WHich may or may not have been deserved. Well things were going to be awkward as fuck. Darcy slipped her hand into Merlin’s and leaned against his shoulder. He couldn’t stop himself from pressing a kiss to the top of her head wearing a no doubt stupid smile on his face. But Merlin didn’t care anymore. If Darcy was willing to give him a chance then he would do whatever she asked or even didn’t ask, anything she needed, he would give her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mo ghràdh - my love  
> mo chridhe - my heart  
> mo leannan - my sweetheart  
> a thasgaidh - my darling

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yGKPHFrHVVY) is a link to George Harrison performing the title song. Abbey Road is one of my absolute favorite Beatles Albums. I feel like it's this amazing bridge between their boy band years and their trippy later years. This is definitely my head space for Darcy at least at the beginning of the fic. 
> 
> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwJkY1KC9eM) is a link to the other song I've got in my head for this fic. I'm feeling that Merlin is very intrigued by Darcy and also I could see him being secretly is into psychadelic and acid rock. That man has some hidden depths.


End file.
